


Sammy, the Witch and the Badass: Return to Mystic Falls

by MsMKT86



Series: Sammy, the Witch and the Badass Trilogy [3]
Category: Supernatural, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst and Humor, Big Brother Dean, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Demon Blood Addiction, Demonic Possession, Demons, Exorcisms, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heavy Angst, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMKT86/pseuds/MsMKT86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy, the Witch and the Badass Sequel - Bonnie enlists the help of the Winchesters to help with a demon that is possessing Sheriff Liz Forbes. Things get hectic when Bonnie and Dean reunite, Cassie and Damon form a friendship and Sam and Caroline begin a relationship. Not to mention, Sam begins to act a little different. How will they manage all of this and a demon hunt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Sammy, the Witch and the Badass. I hope you guys enjoy it! Let me know!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS = LOVE!
> 
> Once again, this is a SUPERNATURAL fic. NOT a TVD fic. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. THEIR CHARACTERS OR PLACES OR THINGS YOU CAN FIND IN THE REAL WORLD.

“Caroline, get up.” Liz Forbes said knocking on her daughter's bedroom door. 

“I'm up.” Caroline said groggily. “I'll be out in a minute.” She rolled out of bed and turned some music on. Caroline danced around her room picking out clothes before heading to the shower. Twenty minutes later she appeared in the kitchen. She found her mom sitting at the table sipping coffee. 

“Morning.” Caroline said pouring herself a cup. 

“Morning.” Liz said with a small smile. “Caroline, a few months ago Carol Lockwood called me about some trespassers on her property by the falls. By the time my guys got out there no one was there but there was also some complaints about a loud engine.” Liz said nonchalantly flipping through the newspaper. 

“So?” Caroline said. “How can you not trespass on Lockwood land? Mystic Falls is basically Lockwood land.”

“So you don't anything about that?” Liz asked looking up at her blonde daughter.

“No. Should I?” Caroline asked taking a sip of her coffee as she leaned against the counter.

“Well I know that the car was seen pulling into the Salvatore Boarding house and I know that you spend a lot of time over there.”

“Mom are you trying to accuse me of something?” 

“Of course not.” Liz said smiling at her daughter. “I just know that the car that I got reports about belonged to Dean Winchester.” 

“Who is that?” Caroline lied.

“He's a very bad man.” Liz said rising from her chair and walking toward her. 

“What did he do?” 

“He thought he could get away from his destiny.”

“His destiny?” Caroline asked. Her mom was standing right beside her now. 

“”Oh yeah. Him and that freakishly giant brother of his.” she said with a smile that made Caroline uncomfortable.

“Oh. I don't know who they are.” Caroline lied again. “I've gotta get going.” she said easing away from her mom. Liz grabbed her arm tightly. 

“Where did the Winchesters go? Why were they in this mockery of a town?” Liz said squeezing Caroline's arm.

“Mom let go. I don't even know who that is.” Caroline said struggling to get away. She was caught off guard by her mother's sudden strength. When she turned to pull out of Liz's grip she was face to face with her mom.

“Oh Caroline.” Liz said with an evil smile on her face now. She blinked her eyes slowly. When she opened them she revealed black eyes. “You shouldn't lie to mommy.” 

Caroline screamed. She pushed Liz to the ground and bolted out of the house to her car. The minute she started the engine, Liz was at the window. She gunned it and sped all the way to the Gilbert house. 

“Ric! Jeremy!” she yelled banging on the door, constantly checking over her shoulder for her mom. “Somebody please!” she shouted as the tears started to flow. 

“Caroline, it's 9am on a Saturday. Why are you here?” Ric asked as he pulled the door open. 

“Oh thank god!” she said throwing herself into his arms. “Shut the damn door. She could be coming.”

“Who?” Ric asked peaking outside before shutting the door.

“My mom.” Caroline said wiping her eyes. “There's something wrong with her. Like seriously wrong.”

“What do you mean?” Ric asked.

“She had black eyes.” Caroline said. “Weirdest part? She kept asking me about the Winchesters and when I lied of course, she got all black eyed on me and said 'you shouldn't lie to mommy'. I mean what is that?”

“I have no idea.” Ric said. “I'll call Damon. You're safe now Caroline. Just go up to Elena's room and rest. I'll let you know what's going on.” Caroline nodded that she understood and proceeded upstairs.

* * *

 

“Hello?” Damon answered his phone groggily. 

“Hey it's Ric. I know you guys are on vacation but you need to come home.” Ric said.

“What? Why?” Damon said blinking awake.

“Sheriff Forbes is having a...a pretty bad week.” Ric said.

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“Caroline came over this morning panicked.” Ric said. “She said her mom cornered her and was asking her about the Winchesters, and when she told her she didn't know who she was talking about well..” 

“Well what?” Damon asked, now sitting up in the bed.

“She said her mom's eyes turned black and she said 'You shouldn't lie to mommy.'” Ric informed him.

“What the fuck?” Damon said. “Alright, we'll be back tonight. Keep Caroline with you.”

“You got it.” Ric said before hanging up. 

“Damnit.” Damon said rolling out of bed. 

“Hey. Morning.” Bonnie said stirring awake. She could tell that Damon was tense. “You ok?” she asked as she sat up behind him and kissed his shoulder.

“We've gotta go home.” Damon said turning to look at her.

“Why?” she asked.

“Get dressed. I'll pack up and I'll meet you outside.” Damon said moving like lightening around the room.

“Uh ok.” Bonnie said heading toward the bathroom.

XxX

“What's going on?” Bonnie heard Elena say as she walked toward her and two Salvatore brothers.

“I'd like to know that too.” Bonnie said standing beside her best friend.

“Ric called me this morning.” Damon said. “He said that Liz is in trouble.”

“What kind of trouble?” Stefan asked concerned.

“He said that she cornered Caroline asking her about the Winchesters and when Caroline said she didn't know what she was talking her eyes turned black and she told her 'you shouldn't lie to mommy'.” he told them.

“Black eyes.” Stefan said. “What happened to her?”

“I have no idea, but I told Ric we would come home and check it out.” Damon said.

“Are you sure he said her eyes turned black?” Elena asked the worry showing in her voice. 

“Yeah. I'm pretty sure.” Damon answered.

“No, Damon. You have to absolutely positive.” Bonnie said urgently. “Did he say her eyes turned black?”

“Yes Bonnie. That's what he said.” Damon said. Bonnie and Elena shared an apprehensive look.

“I'll be right back.” Bonnie said taking a few steps away from the other three. She pulled out her cell phone out, dialed a number and waited.

“Hello?” the voice said.

“Hey Sam. It's Bonnie. I need your help.”

* * *

 

“Who was that?” Dean asked after Sam ended his phone call. 

“That was Bonnie.” Sam said truthfully.

“What'd she want?” Dean asked. 

“I'll tell you once we get a motel.” Sam said. 

“Ok.” Dean said uneasily. He pulled the Impala into a motel and got out to get them checked in.

“So, what'd she want?” Cassie asked from the backseat. 

“Her friend Caroline is kind of in trouble. Apparently her mom is possessed and was asking about us.” Sam answered, turning in his seat to look at her.

“That's just peachy.” Cassie said. “What's the plan?”

“I don't know. I do know that Dean's not going to drive 500 miles the other way to help Caroline. A girl he had literally no contact with. Even if she is Bonnie's best friend.” Sam said.

“So don't tell him. Just tell him that the town has a demon problem.” Cassie stated.

“I don't think that'll work. He'll just say we're not the only hunters in the world.” Sam said. He kneaded his eyebrows together in thought. “I got it.” he said his eyes shining. “Bonnie said that Caroline's mom is the Sheriff of Mystic Falls.”

“So if you tell him that the possessed sheriff was asking about you two then you think he'll go?” Cassie asked.

“It's worth a try.” Sam shrugged. 

“Well here he comes.” Cassie said pointing out the window.

“Are you going to tell me what Bonnie wanted?” Dean asked closing the car door. 

“Yeah. She said she needs our help.” Sam said.

“Our help? She's a witch. She hangs out with vampires. What could she possibly need our help with?” Dean asked as he drove toward their room.

“The sheriff is possessed.” Sam said.

“So, we're not the only hunters in the world.” Dean said. Sam glanced at Cassie in the backseat who was trying to hold in a laugh.

“I know that Dean, but she was asking about us.” Sam said.

“What?”

“Bonnie said that Caroline Forbes, the sheriff's daughter, said that her mom kept asking questions about us.” Sam explained.

“Shit.” Dean said putting the car in park. “I bet this is that bitch Georgia's fault.”

“How Dean? Damon compelled her before he took her home.” Sam said getting out of the car.

“Well fuck me.” Dean said popping the trunk.

“So in other words we're heading off to Mystic Falls tomorrow?” Cassie asked grabbing her bag out of the trunk.

“Yeah.” Dean said slamming the trunk closed and following his two road companions into the motel room for the night.

 

 


	2. I'm so happy that everyone is having such a happy freaking reunion but my mom is out there and apparently she has a demon in her

 “Are we really going back to Mystic Falls?” Dean whined from the driver's seat of the Impala.

“Yeah Dean. I told you Bonnie said she needed help.” Sam said from the passenger seat. He was scrolling through his laptop doing research.

“How is Bonnie anyway?” Dean asked his eyes glued to the road.

“She's fine. I mean according to her last email, she went on vacation with Elena and the Salvatore brothers.” Sam said absently.

“So she's with Damon.” Dean said more to himself than anything but Sam responded anyway.

“Yeah I think so.” Dean cut his eyes at him and pushed down harder on the gas.

“What the hell Dean?” a groggy Cassie said from the backseat.

“Sorry.” Dean muttered slowing down.

“Where are we going again?” she asked with a yawn.

“Mystic Falls.” Sam answered. “You'll like it Cassie. It's beautiful.”

“It's boring.” Dean said. “There is nothing to do.”

“That's not what I heard.” Cassie teased from the backseat.

“What?” Dean asked.

“I heard all about your sexcapade.” Cassie joked.

“Really Sam?” Dean snapped.

“She asked Dean. I wasn't going to lie.” Sam said glancing over at him.

“It's fine baby.” Cassie whispered to Dean as she wrapped her arms about his neck. “I've seen Bonnie. She's beautiful. Don't worry about it.”

“That's not the point.” Dean muttered. Cassie smiled and kissed him on the cheek as he continued on to Mystic Falls.

* * *

 

“Oh my god I'm so glad you guys are here.” Caroline said wrapping Elena and Bonnie up in a tight hug as she swung the door open. 

“Are you ok?” Elena asked returning the hug. 

“Not really.” Caroline said. “You know it's kinda scary when your mom changes into someone you don't know.” Bonnie and Elena exchange a look. “Oh my god. I'm so sorry you guys. I'm just stressed. I'm saying stupid stuff.” 

“It's ok.” Bonnie said. 

“So what are we going to do about all of this?” Caroline asked holding hands with her friends and walking into the study. 

“Well I've called for um reinforcements.” Bonnie said.

“What does that mean?” Damon asked coming into the room.

“I called the Winchesters.” Bonnie answered.

“Why? We could have handled whatever this is.” Damon said annoyed.

“No. You can't.” Elena said with a chuckle.

“Why not?” Stefan asked.

“You have no idea what we're dealing with.” Bonnie said. 

“And you do?” Damon questioned.

“Care, Elena and I think that your mom is possessed.” Bonnie answered.

“By what?” Caroline asked.

“A demon.” Bonnie answered.

“Really Bonnie? A demon. Dean really did affect you.” Damon said rolling his eyes.

“She's not lying _Damon_.” Elena said.

“I've been around a lot longer than you _Elena_ and I've never met a demon. You're only saying this stuff because the Winchesters said they exist.” 

“Yeah because that makes sense.” Ric said.

“What?” Damon asked.

“You don't really think that vampires and werewolves are the only supernatural creatures walking the Earth.” Ric said.

“Of course not. There are also witches.” Damon said quickly shooting his eyebrows upward on his forehead.

“Dean's been to Hell Damon.” Bonnie said, irritation showing in her voice. “He's been doing this job his whole life and he wouldn't lie to me.”

“Right.” Damon said rolling his eyes.

“Not to mention, I saw him with black eyes.”

“What? When?”

“When I first touched him. I saw him in Hell. Look, long story short. Demons are real and there is a 100% chance that one is possessing Sheriff Forbes.” Bonnie said looking into Damon's clear blue eyes.

“If you're right then they can't get here soon enough.” Stefan said. Damon scoffed and fixed himself a drink. 

“Are you ok?” Bonnie asked now standing beside him.

“Yeah. Are you?” Damon asked taking a swig of his drink.

“Yeah.” Bonnie said glancing toward the opening of the study.

“I know you're worried. Don't be.” Damon whispered in her ear. “I've got you. Dean for me, is a non-issue.” Bonnie kissed her boyfriend on the lips and prepared herself for the arrival of the Winchesters.

* * *

 

“This is where these Salvatores live?” Cassie asked as they pulled in front of the house. 

“Yeah.” Dean grunted as he put the car in park. The three exited the car and began to unload the trunk.

“Dean!” a voice called out. His head shot up in time to see Bonnie running toward him. He broke into a smile and lifted her into his arms when she was in front of him.

“Hey Bonnie!” he said happily.

“It's about time.” Bonnie teased and he placed her back on the ground. “Everyone is inside.” 

“Well grab some of this shit and let's get to it.” Dean joked, turning around to grab a bag. “Oh, um Bonnie this is Cassie Robinson.”

“Hi.” Bonnie said her eyes flicking from Dean to Cassie.

“Hey.” Cassie said with a smile. Sam cleared his throat to break the awkwardness that had taken over the other three.

“Hey Bonnie.” he said peeking around Cassie and Dean.

“Hey Sam.” Bonnie said walking over and hugging the large man. “Let me carry something so that your brother won't throw a hissy fit.”

“Ok, but he'll probably do that anyway.” Sam said handing Bonnie two red gas cans. 

“What are these for?” She asked sloshing the liquid around.

“We'll tell you later.” Sam said. 

“Ok.” Bonnie said. Sam slammed the trunk shut and the four walked inside. The Winchesters were greeted warmly by almost everyone.

“Sam. Dean.” Damon said lounging on the leather couch. 

“Hey Damon.” Sam said with a brief smile.

“Damon.” Dean said rolling his eyes and turning his back to him. “I want you guys to meet Cassie Robinson.”

“Nice to meet you Cassie. I'm Stefan Salvatore.” he said extending his hand for her to shake. She took it and shook and flashed him a beautiful smile.

“It's nice to meet you too. Sam told me about how you helped Dean the last time he was here. I'm really grateful.” she said suddenly hugging Stefan. He smiled and returned her hug. Over Stefan's shoulder she saw Damon. “You must me Damon.” she said once she released Stefan. 

“Yep. In the flesh.” he said with a smirk. 

“It's nice to meet you.” Cassie said stepping toward him with her hand out. Damon stood and took her hand in his and kissed it. “Well aren't you ever the southern gentleman.” Cassie said with a chuckle. Damon merely winked at her and released her hand. 

“Uh excuse me?” Caroline's annoyed voice said. “I'm so happy that everyone is having such a happy freaking reunion but my mom is out there and apparently she has a demon in her. Do you think we can focus on that?”

“Of course Caroline.” Sam said with sympathetic eyes. “Can you tell me one more time what happened with your mom?” he asked taking a seat next to her. Caroline rehashed the story once again for Sam. 

“That's when I ran to the Gilbert house.” Caroline finished.

“Well, no one is going to hurt you.” Sam said kindly. “I promise.”

“I believe you.” Caroline said softly looking into his eyes.

“Sammy, can we get to work please?” Dean's voice called out. 

“Uh yeah.” Sam said breaking his eye contact with Caroline and quickly turning way from her to hide the fact that he was blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading you guys! 
> 
> Just to let you know, COMMENTS and KUDOS = LOVE!
> 
> They really do! It let's me know that you guys are enjoying the story. So drop me some love.


	3. Then what's your plan college boy?

 “So how long have you known Dean?” Damon said to Cassie as the pair stood at the wood table looking threw old newspapers.

“A long time.” she said. “How long have you known Bonnie?”

“A while.” he answered. “May I ask you a personal question?”

“You can. I may not answer it but yeah sure, go ahead.” Cassie said with a smile.

“What do you see in that guy?” Damon asked. “He's a dick.”

“That's true.” Cassie laughed. “But Dean has this other side that he lets very very few people see. I know of four maybe five. Once you get to know all the sides of him, you can't help but love him.”

“Hmm.” Damon said. “Well I've never even seen a glimmer of that _side_ you're talking about but I guess I believe you.”

“I promise he's not as bad as he seems.”

“Yeah well he has yet to prove otherwise.” Damon said glancing over that the older Winchester. “He's so cocky.”

“Yep.” Cassie laughed again. “I've heard that about you too.”

“Me?” Damon said feigning offense. “I'm just honest.”

“That's usually what cocky dicks say.” Cassie teased.

“I'm offended.” Damon said turning away from her.

“I'm sure.” she laughed. “So what does a girl have to do to get a drink around here?”

“It's 10:30am.” Damon said.

“So? I like to get a head start.” she joked.

“Amen sister.” Damon said as he walked over and poured two scotches. He walked back to Cassie and handed her one.

“Cheers.” she said tapping her glass against his.

“Cheers.” Damon said with a crooked smile. “I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship.”

* * *

 

“No that's out of the question Dean.” Sam said in a raised voice.

“Why?” Dean asked raising his voice as well. “It's the best way to draw the son of a bitch out.”

“We have no idea how many there are.” Sam said. “When have you ever seen a demon work alone?”

“Then what's your plan college boy?” Dean asked annoyed.

“Don't start that shit. I'm just saying that having Caroline ride around in the backseat of the Impala is pretty reckless and stupid. Even for you.” Sam said angrily. 

“Whatever Sam. You think of something then.” Dean said turning away from his brother.

“Maybe we should call Cas.” Sam said.

“No.” Dean said plainly.

“Why not?” Sam asked. “It's our safest bet and he probably knows something right?”

“We're not calling him Sam, and that's that.” Dean said looking his brother in the eye. “You think of something else.”

“But Dean...”

“No Sammy. Cas has a lot of shit going on. You know that. This is just a demon hunt. We can handle it.” Dean said authoritatively.

“Fine. Then we need to salt all the doors and windows and I guess try to figure out if there are anymore demons in town.” Sam said in defeat.

“Yeah ok. We need to capture one those of sons of bitches.” Dean said.

“I'll call Bobby and see if he's heard about any omens around here.” Sam said. 

“Alright. I'll get everyone else started on salt detail.” Dean said. He watched Sam leave the room as he pulled his cell out.

XxX

“Hey Bobby.” Sam said into the phone.

“Hey Sam. What's going on?” Bobby asked.

“We're working a case and we were wondering if you had heard about any omens or anything around here.” Sam said.

“Where are you?”

“Mystic Falls, Virginia.”

“Again? Is your brother a vampire again?” Bobby joked. “Or did he just want to see his little girlfriend again?”

“Ha! Neither actually they called us because apparently the sheriff is a demon.” Sam laughed.

“Wow.” Bobby said. “Well from what I can tell it's only been in surrounding areas but there is a steady path of 'em all the way from North Carolina.”

“North Carolina? Where?” Sam asked eagerly.

“Near Raleigh.” Bobby answered.

“Thanks Bobby.” Sam said ending the call.

“Who's Bobby?” Caroline said joining him outside. 

“Family friend.” Sam answered.

“I heard you and Dean fighting.” she said.

“Sorry about that.” Sam said embarrassed.

“It's ok. I just wanted to say thank you.” she said with a smile.

“You don't have to thank me. I promised you that you wouldn't get hurt.” Sam said. “I'm not going to use you as bait.”

“I can handle it.” she said.

“I'm sure. You seem like a strong girl.” 

“Thank you but I mean I can handle anything.” Caroline said making eye contact with him.

“I don't understand.”

“I'm a vampire.” she blurted out.

“Oh.” 

“I know that this probably made you think twice about helping me because Stefan told me about what you and your brother do, but this isn't about me ok?” Caroline said. “It's about my mom. And yes, we don't always get along but I love her and I want to keep her safe.”

“Caroline. Stop.” Sam said laying his hand on her shoulder.

“Sorry.” she muttered.

“Of course I'm going to help you. That's why I came here. Bonnie asked me to help _you._ ” he said. “So anything I have to do to help you. I'm going to do.”

“That's really sweet Sam. Thank you.” 

“Again you don't have to thank me.”

“I know.” she said. “I wanted to.” Sam smiled at her nervously before opening the front door and allowing her to enter first.

* * *

 

“How are we supposed to get out?” Sam and Caroline heard Damon ask as they reentered the study.

“Bonnie, you better explain it to him again because if I do, it's going to end with a punch to the face.” Dean said through clenched teeth.

“I'm so scared.” Damon said pretending to cower.

“Will you guys shut up.” Cassie said. “Look, we're just laying salt lines at the doors and windows. There is no spell. You'll be able to go as you please.”

“Why didn't he just say that?” Damon asked.

“I did!” Dean yelled.

“The only reason he wants to be able to get out is to go the grille.” Elena said rolling her eyes.

“Not true.” Damon said. “But it's not like I owe you people an explanation.”

“Whatever.” Dean said. “If you're done bitching, I'd like to get this done before I get old.” he handed Damon a canister of salt and rolled his eyes at him.

“See?” Damon whispered to Cassie. “Dick.” Cassie covered her mouth to keep her laughter from escaping. 

Everyone went to work salting everywhere and everything. When all the work was done they met back in the study.

“What now?” Ric asked.

“Sam and I are going to go out.” Dean said grabbing his duffel off the floor. 

“Where?” Caroline asked looking at Sam.

“We have to see if there are anymore demons in town.” Sam answered. “We can't get information otherwise.”

“We'll be back in about an hour.” Dean said. 

“Be careful.” Cassie said walking up to him.

“Of course.” he said kissing her lips. She kissed him back and grabbed her sawed off off the coffee table. “Let's go.” he said to Sam. Sam nodded and followed him.

“Sam!” Caroline yelled from the front door. She saw him hold up a finger to an exasperated Dean as he ran over to her.

“Yeah?” he said.

“Be careful.”

“I'll be back.” he said with a brief smile. She smiled back and watched him run back to the Impala. Her smile fell as she watched the tail lights disappear.


	4. It's like ok Tyler, because staying with the girl that is a vampire magnet is that much of an improvement over a mom who you have a less than dysfunctional relationship with

“Did you find anything?” Caroline asked when Sam and Dean returned to the boarding house.

“Uh yeah from what we could tell the demon is in town alone.” he said. “But that doesn't mean it's alone.”

“What do you mean?” Stefan questioned.

“I mean if this demon is looking for Dean and me then it would know our patterns. You know. It would know that we would search the town for others.” Sam explained.

“Why can't the demon just leave my mom out of all this?”Caroline complained. “I mean seriously. I have enough drama going on in my life right now without having to deal with pure evil being inside of my mom.”

“Uh excuse me but have we gotten off course here?” Dean asked. “I mean if you don't mind I'd like to get this demon problem handled get the hell out of here.”

“Dean.” Sam said through clenched teeth shaking his head back and forth. 

“No it's ok Sam. He's right. My whining isn't helping even though your brother's completely insensitive and thoughtless comment was unnecessary, he's right.” Caroline said making eye contact with Sam. His jaw locked and he nodded once. 

“Awesome so all we can do tonight is wait. Maybe Sheriff Black Eyes with show up and we can exorcise it and get out of here.” Dean said.

“What's your hurry to leave Dean?” Cassie's voice rang across the study.

“You know.” Dean said looking at her. 

“Well I say the longer you stay the longer Cassie and I can get to know each other.”Damon said shooting Dean a crooked smile and raising his glass of a bronze drink.

“Just let it go.” Bonnie said from behind Dean. 

“What's going on with them anyway?” he asked turning to her.

“I don't know but I'm happy you guys are back. Maybe they'll stop picking on everyone.” Bonnie said glancing around him just in time to see Damon and Cassie laugh as they clink their glasses together. 

“What?”

“Nothing.” Bonnie said quickly. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“No. We just have to hope that when the bitch can't get what it wants it'll get reckless and we can trap it.” Dean answered. “So, how you been Bon?”

“Good. Great. I mean I've been really good.” she answered avoiding his green eyes.

“Yeah me too.” he said. “You wanna go grab some food?”

“Sure. We can call our order in from the road.” she said smiling. 

“Where are you going?”he asked as she turned away from him.

“I'm going to get everyone's order. I'm sure you know Sam's and Cassie's. Don't worry, I'll be back.” she said with a chuckle. Dean laughed and watched as Bonnie went around the room writing everyone's order down. His eyes couldn't help but be drawn to the large wooden table where Damon and Cassie were seated. Cassie's sawed off laid between them on the table as they joked and Damon poured them both another drink. 

“Cassie.” Dean called. She looked up and smiled at him. He watched a small exchange between the two and Cassie rose from the table and walked over to him.

“Hey baby.”she said kissing him on the lips.“What's up?”

“I'm going out to get food for everyone.” Dean said. “I'll be back soon.” he said kissing her back.

“Oh I'll come too.” she said as she turned to grab her coat. He grabbed her arm to stop her.

“That's ok. You're having fun with _Damon_ and Bonnie's gonna go with me.”

“Oh. Ok. You got my order?” Cassie asked.

“You know I do. Double cheeseburger, extra mayo and ketchup, hold the mustard and onions. Double order of fries.” Dean recited.

“Aww, you know my order.” Cassie teased, her lips finding his again. “And you should really try to get to know Damon. He's a lot like you.”

“He's an ass.” Dean whispered harshly. “We don't like each other and that's probably because he's a self proclaimed dick.”

“Hmm, that sounds familiar.” Cassie said wrapping her arms around Dean's neck. “For me please.”

“I can't promise you anything but I can try I guess. But the minute he crosses that line like I know he will I'm burning a clip in him on principal alone.” Dean said teasingly as he wrapped his arms about Cassie's waist.

“You act like being his friend is going to cause you physical pain.”

“It just might. Well maybe just one of us.” 

“Ha ha.” Cassie said kissing him again. 

“I've got everyone.” Bonnie said interrupting the kissing couple.

“Awesome. Let's go.” Dean said. He kissed Cassie one more time and he and Bonnie left for the grille.

* * *

 

“How long have your brother and Cassie been together?”Caroline asked Sam who was doing some research on his laptop.

“Well that depends. Do you mean in general or cumulatively?”

“Huh?”

“They've known each other for about ten years and they dated once before but it didn't last. They met up again recently and they've been together six months.” Sam clarified.

“Oh. They look like they're in love.” Caroline said. 

“I think they are even if Dean will never really admit that.” Sam said his eyes locked on his screen.

“Why don't you have a girlfriend?” she asked bluntly.

“Uh...” Sam cleared his throat. “I just don't, you know. It's not necessarily a choice it just hasn't happened.”Caroline cocked an eyebrow up at him. “No no no. _That's_ happened, but finding a girlfriend, hasn't.”

“Oh I get it. It must be hard with your life and everything.”

“It is. I mean unless you can find someone like Cassie, it's hard to maintain any kind of relationship.”

“That's sad.” Caroline said watching Sam's face as he watched Cassie and Damon. “Do you like her?”

“What? No. It's just I was...” Sam began but he blushed and just shook his head a few times.

“What?” Caroline asked taking a seat beside him. Sam took a deep breath but remained silent. He didn't want to tell Caroline that he had met two different women in his life that would have stuck by his side no matter what. “You can tell me anything. I'm pretty good at keeping a secret.”

“I think my chance at love on the road has passed me by.” Sam said quietly.

“What do you mean?”

“I've had two women that would have stuck with me and learned this crappy job just to be with me but...nothing ever works out the way it's supposed to.”

“They didn't want to go on the road?” she asked.

“Uh no. It's nothing like that.” he said shifting in his chair. “The uh first one, Jessica, died in a fire at our apartment at Stanford and the second one, Sarah, well, I left her.”

“I'm sorry about Jessica Sam. I can tell you really cared about her.” Caroline said placing a comforting hand on his flexed forearm. “But why did you leave Sarah? I mean if she was willing to go?”

“I don't wish this life on anyone. Not even my enemies.” Sam said locking his eyes on to hers. “She thought she wanted this life but I know better. I had a normal life and I know now that once you are in this, there is no going back.”

“Oh.” Caroline said looking away from his hard stare.

“Sorry.” Sam muttered. 

“It's ok.”

“So um the last time we were here you were dating that Tyler kid right?” Sam asked changing the subject.

“Yeah well he needed to scurry off into the woods after Klaus and he left me all alone and he wouldn't answer my texts or my calls and I've been leaving him tons of messages telling him how much I need him right now because my mom is out of control and you know what he text me back finally?” Caroline paused her rant long enough to see Sam shake his head no. “Don't have time now but you always deal. What is that? Is that guy code for 'you're acting like a brat and I don't care about your issues' or something? So I just text him back and I told him that I can't deal and that I'm really scared and you know what he sent me back this time?” she asked pausing again. Sam shook his head no and she continued. “He said 'Don't be scared just stay with Elena.' What? It's like ok Tyler, because staying with the girl that is a vampire magnet is that much of an improvement over a mom who you have a less than dysfunctional relationship with.”

“No.”

“No what?”

“It's not guy code. It's douche code.” Sam said smiling. “There are subtle differences.”Caroline and Sam laughed. 

“Yeah well when he _finally_ decided to call me I broke up with him. I told him to chose between me or Klaus and well, you see what he picked.”

“His loss.” Sam muttered, his mouth forming a small smile. Caroline returned his smile her cheeks betraying her, turning a soft pink rose. A comfortable silence grew between them but it was broken by Caroline's ringing cell phone. She looked at it and rolled her eyes. 

“It's Tyler.” she said annoyed. “Now all of a sudden he wants to be with me and whatever.”

“If he didn't choose you then he didn't really want to be with you.” Sam said. She warmed his insides with a big smile and all of his other questions about why Tyler had left with Klaus in the first place and who the hell Klaus was, (since the first time he was in Mystic Falls no one told them who he was then either), all left him. Caroline made him feel like Sam. He didn't have to pretend to be anyone else. He felt like he could tell her anything and she wouldn't judge him no matter how gruesome the details were. He hadn't had feelings like this in a long, long time. It scared him a little but he knew that this wasn't about him having feelings for Caroline. He was in Mystic Falls to do a job, that's all. 

' _Yeah right Sam, who are you trying to kid?_ ' he thought to himself. He loved everything about Caroline. The way her eyes grew wide when she was listening intently and focusing on the conversation. The way her eye brows knitted together when she was annoyed. The way she folded her arms across her chest when she was angry. During his last visit he hadn't gotten to spend that much time with her but he still found himself watching her and deep down in the recesses of himself, Sam knew that he took this case because he wanted to be around her again. 

“Sammy?”Dean's voice called. It took Sam a minute to focus but he realized that his brother and Bonnie were back. Dean waved a white paper bag at him, a huge smile etched on his face. “Let's eat!”


	5. You're special Sam

 “Hello?” Caroline said answering her ringing cell phone.

“Send the Winchesters out.” her mom's voice said angrily on the other end. 

“Why are you doing this?” Caroline asked trying not to cry.

“Aww wittle Caroline misses her mommy wommy?” the demon mocked. “You can have her back as soon as I’ve done my job. So just send the Winchesters outside!”

“No way!” Caroline shouted. 

“Caroline who's on the phone?” Sam asked, putting his salad down. 

“My mom.” she mouthed. Sam set his jaw and held his hand out for the phone. She shook her head no so he just took it. 

“Hello?” his husky voice said.

“Little Sammy Winchester.” the demon said in a condescending tone. “Why don't you and old Dean come on outside so that we can talk like grown ups?”

“Who are you? What do you want?” Sam asked angrily.

“Oh I have many names but my favorite is Lily.” she answered.

“Lilith?”

“No. I'm not that high up on the food chain but you should definitely be scared of me.”

“We're coming out.” Sam said before ending the call. “Dean let's go.”

“Where? And who was that on the phone?” Dean asked stretching his arms into his leather jacket.

“The demon.” Sam said pulling his moss green Carhartt up on his shoulders. 

“What'd it want?” Dean asked quickly loading his sawed off.

“To talk to us.” Sam said, his face showing how unconvinced he was at what the demon wanted.

“Well let's go.” Dean said tossing him a gun.

“Wait a minute.” Damon shouted. “You just going to leave us in here unprotected?”

“You all have guns and you have Cassie. You're not unprotected _Damon_.” Dean said over his shoulder as he followed Sam outside.

Parked in the middle of the green lawn was a police cruiser. Liz Forbes was lounging against it shaking her head. 

“Guns boys? I left mine in the car. You Winchesters never have played fair.” she smirked.

“What do you want?” Sam said pointing his sawed off at her.

“Oh that's an easy question. You.”

“Who?” Dean asked.

“Sam. He's needed.” Lily said pushing herself off of the car and taking a few steps toward Sam. 

“Back off bitch.” Dean said pointing his gun directly at her head.

“Dean, Dean, Dean.” Lily said stepping in front of the barrel. “This isn't Hell hun. I'm not afraid of you up here.” Dean shared a quick look with Sam, before Lily sent him flying into one of the brick pillars of the car port in front of the boarding house, knocking him out. “Now.” she said turning her attention back to Sam.

“What do you want with me?” Sam asked keeping his gun pointed at her. 

“Don't you get it Sammy?” she said walking back toward the car and turning on the radio and blasting it. When she saw his confused face, she touched her ear and pointed into the house and mouthed the word vampire. “We need you Sammy.” she continued.

“Who? And why do you need me?” Sam asked.

“Hell.” she answered as she sent his gun flying across the yard. “You're important Sam. Everyone knows it. Yellow eyes as you called him, knew it, Alistair even Lilith knows it. Why do you think she's stopped trying to kill you? Why do you think that bitch Ruby is trying to stop you from helping Sammy?” she asked.

“I don't understand.” Sam pushed out heavily on a breath.

“You're special Sam. I'm not at liberty to say anything else but you have to be trained properly.” Lily said touching Sam's arm. 

“Don't touch me!” he shouted as he jerked out of her grip. “And I have been training.” Sam said as he planted his feet and stuck his long arm out in front of him his palm facing Lily. He closed his eyes and began breathing deeply. He snapped them open when she started laughing.

“You getting a little flabby there. It's going to take more than that to get rid of me.” Lily said laughing. “Listen, I'll get out of this cop if you just come with me Sam.”

“No!” he said sternly. 

“This isn't over.” she said glaring at him. She got back in the cruiser and sped away from the boarding house. Sam stood there breathing heavily, his chest puffed out and his fists clinched. 

“Sammy?” Dean hoarse voice called out. 

“You ok?” Sam asked running over to him.

“Other than the fact that I'm seeing like three of you right now, I'm friggin' delightful.” Dean said as Sam helped him up off the ground. “Where'd she go?”

“Uh she left. After she knocked you out she just kept telling me I was special and that I needed to come with her for some kind of training.” Sam explained.

“What kind of training?”

“No idea. She wouldn't elaborate.” 

“Shit. Ok, let's get the guns and get back inside.” Dean said holding the back of his head. 

“I'll get them. You go in and let Cassie take a look at your head.” Sam said trying to look at Dean's head in the moonlight. 

“Yeah alright. Hurry up.” Dean said heading inside. When he shut the door behind him Sam fished around in the pocket of his jeans for his cell phone. “Where are you?”

“I think the better question is where are you?” the voice on the other end chuckled. 

“Mystic Falls, Virginia.” Sam answered. “Are you near here?”

“Not really. Why?” the voiced asked.

“You know why.” Sam whispered.

“You said you were done with that.” the voice said matching his whisper.

“Are you coming or not?” 

“It'll be a day or two Sam.” the voice said. “And you don't really sound like you want it. Or that you want to keep doing what we started.”

“It's not about...listen it's about saving someone's mother ok.” Sam answered. “Right now I'm not strong enough and we'll have to use the knife, which would kill her or an exorcism, which she might not survive.”

“I don't care about some demon in someone's mom.” the voice said annoyed.

“Quit being a bitch and just get here Ruby.” Sam whispered harshly before ending the call. He quickly picked up both guns and headed back inside the house.

* * *

 

Over the next few days, demons began cropping up everywhere. Two of the teachers of Mystic Falls High School, Mrs. Lockwood and a few other member of the Founder's Council, almost all of the Mystic Falls P.D., and the neighbors on either side of the Forbes house. 

“What the hell is going on?” Damon asked. “I thought this is what you guys do, you know get _rid_ of demons?”

“You see this?” Dean asked holding up medium size knife. The blade had etchings on it and it had a severe serrated edge , sharp tip and wood handle. “At this point this is the only damn thing we got that we can use to get rid of demons _Damon._ It kills them and the people their possessing right along with them. So unless you wanna start planning a funeral for Liz Forbes I purpose you shut the fuck up and let me and Sam do our jobs.”

“Half the town is possessed and you two are just sitting around eating salad and pie all day.” Damon yelled. “I didn't realized that this was part of the job.” he said throwing an empty pie tin at Dean. 

“What the hell is your problem?” Dean yelled.

“Hmm, let me think. You.” Damon said stepping in front of him.

“Damon you need to back off.” Dean said quietly.

“Or what?” Damon said looking him in the eye, matching his tone.

“I will kill you.”

“Not if I kill you first.”

“Ok boys, that's enough.” Cassie said stepping in between them. 

“Tell him him to back off Cassie.” Dean said.

“Tell him to do his damn job!” Damon said.

“Shut up!” Cassie yelled. “God, listen Damon, demons are like ants. They travel in huge numbers so it was only a matter of time before they starting taking more people but it's nothing we can't handle ok. And Dean, Damon's right, for the past two days you and Sam have done nothing but call Bobby and search the internet for lore about Lily. The fact that you haven't found anything that's really useful yet isn't helping the moral around here.”

“I'm doing everything I can.” Dean said angrily.

“I know but to people who don't understand how the job works it looks like you've just been relaxing and eating.” Cassie explained. “So here's what's going to happen. Dean you are going to search everything and call everyone and Sam and I are going to do the same. Someone, somewhere has heard of this bitch. And Damon you are going to go over there and get a drink then you are going to help Bonnie go through these grimoires and see if the witches ever encounter a demon.” she said as she turned him toward the alcohol.

* * *

 

“Where are you?” Sam asked the caller as he answered his phone.

“About to cross Wyckery Bridge.” Ruby said. “Where should I go?”

“There's a place in town.” Sam said stepping outside when the argument between Dean and Damon started. “It's called the Mystic Grille. Meet me there is forty-five minutes.”

“Why the wait?”

“I have to be able to get away without anyone knowing I'm coming to see you.” Sam explained.

“When are you going to tell Dean?” Ruby asked.

“He won't understand, look just meet me at the Grille is forty-five ok.” Sam said ending the call. 

“Hello?” Sam answered his phone.

“Hey Sam it's Rufus.”

“Hey Rufus, what's up?”

“Bobby said you boys ran into Lily.”

“Yeah, you know anything about her?”

“If I didn't, do you think I'd be calling you?”

“Right.”

“She's a nasty bitch. She operates like Lilith which makes a lot of sense actually.” Rufus said.

“What does that mean?” Sam said entering back into the study with the others. “You're on speaker.”

“Do you boys know anything?” Rufus asked annoyed.

“Hey Rufus.” Dean said.

“Dean. I was just telling your dimwitted brother that Lily operates like Lilith. You know, having most of town possessed as protection.”

“Yeah we noticed something like that.” Dean said sharing a look with Sam.

“There a reason for that.” Rufus said.

“What's that?” the brothers said simultaneously. 

“She's Lilith's little sister.”

“What?” Sam asked shocked. 

“Demons have families too. Lilith was the first demon but Lily came soon after.” Rufus explained. 

“How do we get rid of her?” Dean asked.

“You still got that knife?”

“No we can't use the knife.” Sam said, his eyebrows kneaded together.

“Why not? It's the quickest most sure fire way I know of.” Rufus said. “I doubt that she's going to wait around for you to capture her.”

“We're not using the knife.” Sam said sternly. “We'll have to think of something else.”

“Well good luck boys. Don't call me, I'll call you.” Rufus said before he hung up. 

“Give me the keys.” Sam said to Dean.

“No.” Dean said going back to his research. 

“Give me the keys Dean.” Sam said angrily.

“Why? Where are you going?” Dean asked irritated. 

“For a drive. I need to think.”

“I don't think you should go anywhere until we figure this out.” Dean said in a hushed tone, leaning back in his chair.

“I don't really care what you think Dean. So either give me your keys or I'll go get Cassie's.” Dean eyed his brother suspiciously as he dug in his pocket for the keys to the Impala. He held them out and Sam snatched them away. 

“Sam!” Caroline called after him once he got inside the car. 

“Yeah?”

“Where are you going?”

“I need to think. I gotta get away from the tension in there between my brother and Damon.”

“Can I come with you?” she asked.

“Not this time.” Sam answered. “Next time. I promise.”

“Ok. Be safe ok.” she said leaning in the window and kissing him on the cheek.

“I will.” he said blushing a little. The Impala roared to life and Sam sped away.

* * *

 

Sam parked the Impala beside Ruby's empty muscle car in the parking lot behind the Mystic Grille. He pulled out his cell and text her.

“ **I'm outside.”**

**“Come inside.” She text back.**

**“No Ruby. I'm parked beside you.” he text before putting his phone away.**

Ruby appeared around the side of building. He waved her over and she got in the car. 

“Nice to see you Sam.” she said reaching into her leather jacket pocket. This is for you.” she said handing him a long thin metal flask. “I took it the last time we met and now I'm returning it.” Sam took the flask and was surprised at the sloshing noise it made. “I know you put some in there before and when you called I figured I'd give you a refill.”

“Thanks.” he said quietly as he slid the flask into the inside pocket of his jacket. “Can we just do this? I have to get back.”

“Geez Sam, you could be a little happy about this and I don't know grateful to me.” Ruby said as she leaned down and pulled a small knife out of her boot. 

“Grateful? To you? Why?” Sam asked eying the knife.

“Oh I don't know leaving the trail I had on Lilith to come all the way here for you.” she said making eye contact with him. 

“You didn't have to come.” he said shifting slightly in his seat.

“You didn't give me much of an option.” she said handing him the knife. He pushed a breath out through his nose. His lips in a thin tight line, eyes focused on the knife. “It's ok Sammy.” she said putting it his hand on the handle. “It's ok.” 

Sam look down at the knife in his hand. He turned it over a few times. His mind drifted to Dean. 

“I have to do this don't I?” he asked Ruby quietly, his eyes still on the blade. “I mean Dean's not strong enough to do this. He's not strong enough to take on Lily.”

“Lily?” Ruby questioned.

“Yeah, that's who is possessing my friend's mom.” Sam answered, running his hand through his long brown locks. “Dean has the best intentions but I'm the only one that can stop her.”

“Watch out for that bitch Sam. She can be charming as hell.” Ruby said.

“Do you know her?”

“I know of her. I'll try to find out what she'd doing in this town for you.” Ruby said. She winched when she felt the blade slide across her neck.

“I already know.” Sam said huskily as he leaned over and began to drink Ruby's flowing blood.

* * *

 

“Hey Sam.” Caroline said when said he returned to the boarding house.

“Hey.” he said pulling his jacket off.

“Can I talk to you?” 

“Of course.” Sam said. 

“I'm scared.” she blurted out.

“You don't have to be. I'm going to protect you.” Sam said with sympathetic eyes.

“Not for me. My mom.”

“I promise you Caroline, your mom will not be hurt.” Sam said grabbing her hand.

“Dean said that there are only two ways to save her and one will definitely result in death and the other one has a high possibility of death. So, how can you promise me that my mom won't be hurt.” Caroline said. “I mean yeah, sometimes I wish that she wasn't around but that doesn't mean I wish she was dead.”

“There's another way.” Sam said quietly. 

“What other way?”

“I can't tell you. Dean doesn't like the other way ok. Don't mention it please. Just know that the other way the success rate is much higher.” Sam said. 

“I trust you. I won't say anything.” Caroline said. “Thanks Sam.” 

“You're welcome.” 

“I'm really glad you're here.” she said hugging him.

“Me too.” Sam said wrapping his arms around her. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” she said, her arms still wrapped around his waist.

“Why do you trust me?”

“You made me a promise the first day you met me.” Caroline said craning her neck to look at him. “Most people wouldn't do that.” Sam set his jaw and kneaded his eyebrows together as his eyes searched the empty room. “Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry. God, I do that all the time. I'm such a ditz sometimes.”

“No, no. It's not you.” Sam said making eye contact with her. “I was thinking about something.”

“You can talk to me about it. If you want.”

“It was just a promise my brother made to my dad before he died.” Sam said with a brief smile. “It's not important.” he said hugging her tightly. “Uh, I'm gonna go to bed. I need a few hours.” he said releasing her. 

“Oh ok. I'll see you tomorrow.” Caroline said unwrapping her arms from around him. He gave her a small smile and he turned to go upstairs.

“Where'd you go?” he heard Dean's voice ask in the darkness of the hallway. 

“The grille.” he answered as he began to climb the stairs.

“Why?”

“I needed to think.”

“So you went to the loud crowded grille.” Dean said with a disbelieving tone. “Something's not adding up here Sammy.”

“I didn't go in Dean. I just parked the car and did some thinking.” Sam said turning to face his brother when he got to the first landing.

“If you wanted silence you could have just went outside or to your room, not across town.”

“And in either of those places I would have been interrupted.” Sam said annoyed. “Why are you making such a big deal out of this?”

“I don't know Sam, you tell me.” Dean said climbing the stairs to meet him on the landing.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Sam said his jaw quivering.

“Where do you keep going? Where do you keep sneaking off to? Why do you ignore some of my calls?” Dean interrogated. “What's going on with you?”

“Nothing. I spent months doing whatever I wanted to do while you were in Hell Dean. When I needed to think I went out for a drive and I parked somewhere.” Sam said angrily. “I didn't realize that it was going to be such a big problem for you.”

“It's the fact that you're sneaking around to do this “thinking” Sam.” Dean said using air quotes. “Late at night while me and Cassie are sleeping, early in the morning when we go grab some breakfast. We're working a job here if you haven't noticed. So you need to tell me if your head ain't in it. I need to know that when we're out there you've got my back.”

“You know I do Dean. I didn't realize that I had to ask your permission before I went off to think.”

“Are you going to see Ruby?” Dean blurted out his voice hard.

“Is that what you think? Is that what all this has been about? You think I'm sneaking out to see Ruby?” Sam asked.

“It makes sense brother.”

“You said you didn't want to work with her so I dropped her. I told you that Dean.” an angry Sam said. 

“Yeah, I know what you said.” Dean said softly. His eyes on the ground.

“But you don't believe me.” Sam questioned, his jaw set, his eyes wet.

“I don't know what to believe.” Dean said his face broken up.

“Believe me Dean. Please.” Sam said his eyes full of tears. 

“I'm trying Sammy. I am. But the way you're acting man. It's hard.” Dean said tearful. 

“I get it.”

“Do you?”

“Yeah, uh, I'm sorry.” Sam said blinking away the tears. “I'll try to do better ok.” he said as he continued up the stairs.

“I love you Sam. I'm just looking out for you.” Dean called after him, trying to blink away tears of his own. 

“Yeah I know.” Sam said at the top of stairs. He gave Dean a small smile before turning his back and heading down the hall to his room. 

 


	6. You don't get to yell at the people who let you have sex in their house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey ya'll. Just a little FYI, in this chapter when Sam and Caroline do the dirty, when you read it you have to remember that she is a vampire and he's hopped up on demon blood, so the speed of the events are super fast.
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> And as always, COMMENTS and KUDOS = LOVE!

 “Sam?” Caroline said knocking on his door the next morning. 

“Yeah.” he said groggily sitting up in the bed, “Come in.” she pushed the door open and saw he didn't have a shirt on. “What's going on?” he asked rapidly blinking his eyes and pushing his hair away from his face.

“I just wanted to see if you were up.” she asked walking across the room. 

“Yeah I am.” he said with a brief smile. “Are you ok?”

“I'm fine. Are you?” she asked.

“Yeah.” he said.

“I heard you fighting with Dean last night.” she said sitting down on the bed. “Who's Ruby?”

“No one.” Sam said scooting back against the headboard. “Somebody I used to associate with.”

“You don't have to tell me. I shouldn't even have asked.” Caroline said rising from the bed. 

“It's ok.” he said heavily, grabbing her arm. “It's ok.”

“How long are we going to keep pretending?” Caroline asked sitting back down beside him.

“Pretending?” he asked caressing her forearm with his thumb.

“Yes. Pretending like there's nothing happening here.” she said said looking into his green eyes. 

“Is there?” he asked looking into her blue eyes.

“Do you think there is?” she asked.

“Tell me what you feel.” he said sliding his hand up and down her arm.

“Electricity.” she said quietly. 

“And now?” he asked as his hand moved up to her face and his thumb caressed her cheek. 

“Fire.” she said nuzzling her cheek into his hand.

“Now.” he said in a husky voice as he leaned up and took her face in each hand and kissed her on the lips. 

“An inferno.” she said breathlessly and her eyes still closed. He chuckled. “What?” 

“Nothing. You're beautiful.” he said brushing her blonde hair away from her face. He kissed her again and this time she reacted. She moved quickly on to his lap. Sam wrapped his muscular arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She reached down and pulled her shirt over her head. Sam pulled her closer and laid kisses on her chest. She moaned and arched her back. 

In a swift movement Sam rolled them over. With Caroline under him, he began kissing her neck and her collar bone and the tops of breasts. He reached in between their bodies and unbuttoned her jeans. He kissed her lips again and trailed them down to the top of her panties. She giggled as he hooked his fingers into the tops of her panties and jeans and slowly slid them down her legs. She giggled when he threw them across the room.

She reached up and quickly and turned them over again. Straddling him, she reached up and unsnapped her bra. He sat up and captured her dusky pink nipple in his mouth and she moaned. He leaned back up and kissed her mouth again passionately. Her tongue entered into his mouth and they wrestled around. With his arm still wrapped around her waist he lifted up and pulled his sleep bottoms off. They were both naked and writhing and wanting. Sam reached over for his wallet and armed himself with a condom before he rammed himself roughly into Caroline's waiting wetness. 

“God!” Caroline growled as Sam thrust his hips hard cramming his massive cock into her tight pussy. Caroline matched his rhythm and drove her hips down onto him. Sam groaned in pleasure and he flipped them over once again. With Caroline on her back, he continued to plunge into her deeper and deeper causing her to scream his name. His head on her shoulder and her placing kisses on his.

He thrust strongly into her feeling her tight walls constricting around him and listening to her moan and whimper. Thrusting again, Caroline bit into his shoulder. 

“Ow.” Sam said pulling away from her. 

“Sorry.” she said licking her lips her eyes dark around the outsides. “It's ok.” he said kissing her forehead. 

“Sam?” she asked as he repositioned himself causing her to lose her breath.

“Yeah?” he grunted.

“Your blood.” 

“What about it?” he said slamming himself deep into her.

“I'll ask you later.” she said moaning. Caroline couldn't believe how deep he was inside of her and how full he made her pussy feel. She whined when he pulled out of her but he flipped her over and once she was on her hands and knees he shoved two large fingers into her dripping pussy. He continued to pump his tremendous cock into her even after her walls began to milk his cock and she screamed his name and her body erupted into multiple orgasms. He thrust as hard and deep as he could and his release came soon after her last subsided.

* * *

 

“What I want is for you to leave me alone right now.” Caroline heard Bonnie yell as she came downstairs. 

“What is wrong with you Bonnie?” Damon yelled back. 

“Damon, if you keep talking to me I swear with every ounce of power I have within me that I will hurt you.” Bonnie said angrily.

'What's going on?” Caroline asked.

“I was just going down to the basement.” Bonnie said rolling her eyes at Damon and exiting the room.

“What did you do?” Caroline asked pushing Damon.

“Nothing. I can't help that Bonnie is jealous over nothing.” Damon said growling. 

“Yeah right Damon.” Caroline yelled. 

“You know what Caroline?” Damon said stepping close to her. “You don't get to yell at the people who let you have sex in their house.” 

“You're such a jerk.” she whispered.

“And you're a screamer.” he laughed. “Tell Stefan I went to the Grille.” he said as he left the boarding house. 

“Caroline?” a familiar voice called from the doorway. She turned and looked toward the door and there was Tyler Lockwood. 

“What are you doing here?” Caroline asked as she approached him. 

“It's nice to see you too.” Tyler said as Sam, Stefan and Elena came downstairs. “What's he doing back here?”

“I'm working a case.” Sam answered. 

“What's he doing here?” Dean asked as he appeared from the basement. 

“I came to see Caroline.” Tyler answered annoyed.

“Why? It's not like we have anything to talk about Tyler.” Caroline said folding her arms across her chest. “Anything that we had to talk about ended when you decided to run off like a lost puppy dog behind Klaus.” 

“Come on Caroline. You know I had to go.” Tyler said.

“You _wanted_ to go Tyler.” Caroline said. “And I _had_ to stay here and beg for your attention which, by the way completely sucked.”

“You know I didn't want to go.” Tyler said stepping closer to her. 

“Yeah but you did.” 

“And you know I'm sorry about that.” he said touching her arm.

“Don't. You should just go.” Caroline said moving away from him.

“Come on Caroline.” Tyler said angrily.

“Maybe you should just go.” Sam said.

“Maybe you should back off.” Tyler said pointing at Sam.

“Get out.” Dean said cocking his gun and pointing it at Tyler.

“That won't kill me.” Tyler chuckled.

“Maybe not but it'll still make me happy to shoot you.” Dean said with a crooked smile, his gun still pointed at the dark hair man.

“Whatever.” Tyler said glaring around the room as he exited the house.

* * *

 

When Damon returned from the Grille, everyone was in the study. Bonnie was sitting with Elena and Caroline, glaring at Cassie who was laughing with Ric and Sam. Stefan and Dean were standing by the table looking a large paper, that was spread out before them.

“So what's going on?” he said pouring himself a drink. 

“Dean and I have a plan.” Stefan said waving Damon over. “This is a map of Mystic Falls.” he said pointing to the map. “We're not sure where the demons are holed up but it's obviously in town somewhere, so we know that they want Sam and Dean so we're going to place Sam in the square once it gets dark.”

“Then once they capture him we'll follow them, get my brother back and grab that bitch Lily and send her straight back to hell.” Dean said. 

“Sounds like a plan.” Damon said. “Are we going tonight?” 

“Yeah.” Stefan said.

“Who all is in?” Damon asked.

“The three of us, Ric, Sam, Cassie, Jeremy, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie.” Stefan answered.

“Do you really think such a big group is a good idea?” Damon questioned.

“Look, Sam and I could do this on our own, but since we don't have to, we took all volunteers.” Dean said. 

“Right so we're all going to be in cars positioned around the square.” Stefan said showing Damon on the map. 

“Ok. Let's do it brother.” Damon said.

“Does everyone remember how to use their sawed off?” Dean asked the group. 

“I've been waiting for the chance.” Elena said cocking her gun. 

 


	7. Christo

 As night fall hit Mystic Falls, the Winchesters, Salvatores and gang drove into town. Dean parked the Impala in a darkened parking lot. The brothers shared a looked and Sam got out. He walked over to the bench that they had decided on earlier and waited. 

30 minutes

“Hello?” Sam said answering his cell phone.

“Anything weird yet?” Dean asked.

“Nada.” Sam said.

“Alright. Keep an eye out.”

“Always.” he said before ending the call and sliding his Blackberry back into his jacket pocket.

1 hour

“Yeah.” Dean said answering his phone.

“Do you see that guy that keeps circling the square?” Stefan asked.

“Yeah.” Dean said watching a short blonde man walk around the open square.

“Do you think he's one?”

“We won't know until he makes a move.” 

“Do you think Sam sees him?”

“I know he does. Just make sure everyone else is ready.” Dean said hanging up.

1 hour 30 minutes

“Can I sit here?” a man's high pitched voice asked.

“Yeah sure.” Sam said with a brief smile.

“Thanks.” the man said. “I'm Allan.”

“Cool.”

“And you are?” Allan asked smiling.

“I think you already know.” Sam said through gritted teeth.

“Why is it that you Winchesters never want to indulge in a little polite small talk?” Allan asked, his eyes turning black.

“What do you want?” Sam asked setting his jaw.

“I'm not the secret keeper Sammy.” Allan said sitting cross legged beside him. “I wouldn't try it.” Allan said looking out into the darkness.

“What?”

“I know you have Ruby's knife.” Allan said pointing to where Sam's hand had disappeared inside his jacket. “And I'm assuming you want your idiot brother and all of the others in your gang of misfit toys to live long happy lives right?”

“What are you talking about?” Sam asked angrily.

“There are orders Sam. If I'm killed Dean and all the rest are killed too. Then it will be just you. Like it's supposed to be.” Allan said happily.

“So this is a suicide mission?”

“No no. Of course not, but in the off chance that you were feeling froggy, I am more than prepared to die for the cause.” Allan said patting Sam on the leg.

“Don't touch me.” Sam said trying not to shout.

“Is it the gay thing?” Allan asked. “Allan is awake in here you know Sammy and he wants to tongue you down something fierce.”

“Don't make me kill someone I don't know. Let him go.” Sam said.

“Well you know you could just send me back to Hell and old Allan here would be perfectly fine. I like his meat suit to much to damage it.” Allan said brushing lint off of his jacket.

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Sam said knitting his eyebrows together.

“Yes you do.” Allan said looking Sam in the eyes. “We all know about the things you can do Sam.”

“I can't do that anymore.” Sam said his eyebrows and lips in a thin line.

“Right. Well, as fun as this has been, we all have to go. Right now, we have bigger things happening.”

“Like what?”

“We need blood Sam.”

“Blood? For what? How much?” Sam asked frantically.

“Calm down Sammy, it's not of the demon variety.” Allan said causing Sam to roll his eyes. “I'm not at liberty to say but as long and you and Dean stay out of our way, your little friends get to live.”

“We are going to stop Lily.” Sam said angrily.

“Bigger and better have tried.” Allan said as he rose from the bench. “Just leave town Sammy. We need you big and strong.”

“Where are you going?” Sam called after him.

“Do I look that stupid?” Allan said with a laugh. “Tell Dean I said have a safe trip.” Sam went to speak again but Allan was gone. He ran over to the Impala and got in.

“What was that about?”

“They knew about the plan.” Sam said.

“How?”

“I don't know Dean but they did. We've gotta get back to the boarding house.” Sam said his eyes fixed on the road as Dean drove back to the Salvatores.

Xxx

“What the fuck happened?” Damon roared when they got back to the boarding house. 

“They knew the plan.” Sam said pulling his jacket off.

“How?” Stefan questioned.

“I don't know but they did.” Sam answered.

“It could be the fact that our idiot brothers were the ones to come up with the plan.” Damon said raising one eyebrow.

“Fuck you Damon.” Dean said angrily.

“Go to hell Dean, oh wait you already did that.” Damon said with a smirk. Dean's eyes grew wild with anger as he looked from Damon to Bonnie. 

“Can we be solution oriented please?” Cassie said cutting her eyes at Bonnie. “These demons clearly want something other than Sam and Dean.” 

“Blood.” Sam said.

“What?” Dean asked pulling his attention away from Bonnie.

“The demon I talked to said they needed blood.” Sam explained.

“For what?” Stefan asked.

“I think what kind, is the better question.” Ric said. 

“I don't know. He didn't say.” Sam said. 

“Well do you have any ideas for a new plan?” Damon asked as he poured himself a drink. “You know one that might actually work?”

“Not at the moment.” Ric said.

“I have one.” Jeremy said.

“Grown-ups are talking.” Damon said looking at him. “Plus, we're looking for a _good_ idea, baby Gilbert.”

“It is a good idea.” Jeremy said annoyed.

“Yeah right.” Damon said with a chuckle. 

While the group sat around, trying to think of ideas, Dean began to clean the guns.

“Dean?” Bonnie said as she sat beside him. 

“Yeah?” he said, his focus on the gun.

“I didn't tell him so that he would use it against you.” she said quietly.

“Whatever Bonnie, we don't have to talk about it.” he said his voice cold.

“I'm sorry. I know that that doesn't make up for it but...” she began but stopped when Dean looked at her.

“Then why do you keep talking about it?” he asked his eyes locked on hers, his jaw clenched. Her eyes full of tears she just ran from the room.

Xxx

“Bonnie?” Cassie said as she approached the girl in the kitchen. “Can I talk to you?”

“About?” she asked quickly wiping her eyes.

“Dean.”

“What about him?”

“Do you still love him?”

“No.” Bonnie lied.

“So yes.” Cassie said. “It's fine. I get it. He's loveable but you knew him for what? Three weeks? A month? I've known him for ten years.”

“I'm happy for you.” Bonnie said.

“I'm just saying that you may have had a month long tryst but Dean and I have baggage. We've been through a lot.” Cassie said standing close to Bonnie.

“He told me a lot.” Bonnie said. “About his life.”

“Let me guess. He told you about the yellow eyed demon, the Colt, selling his soul, his tour in Hell, Sam and their dad fighting, and maybe a few other things.” Cassie said crossing her arms.

“What's your point?”

“My point is, Dean takes trust seriously. When he tells you something in secret he expects it to stay that way.” 

“I had to explain to Damon why I called Sam.” Bonnie said annoyed.

“So you told a secret that wasn't yours to tell? Yeah that seems legit.” Cassie said rolling her eyes. “Look, he's pissed off. I would just back off.”

“It was a mistake. I'll fix it.”

“You can try but ask Sam and believe me from personal experience, once you betray him, it's going to take more than a few tears and a I'm sorry to get him to forgive you.” Cassie said before leaving the kitchen. “Oh and by the way, I'm not fucking Damon. He's hot but I know when to back off when someone is unavailable.” she said peeking back into the kitchen.

* * *

 

“Is anybody here?” Tyler called out as he burst into the boarding house.

“What's wrong Tyler?” Stefan asked meeting him at the door.

“What is going on?” he asked panicked.

“What do you mean?”

“I left here yesterday and I hung out a bit in town or whatever and last night I go home and there all these people at my house. I walk up on the porch and my mom meets me at the door. I felt really weird you know. Like something wasn't right so when I started to back away she grabbed my arm and her eyes turned black. I had to transform before she would let me go.” Tyler explained. 

“Your mom is possessed.” Stefan said leading Tyler to the study.

“Possessed?” 

“By a demon.” 

“A demon?” Tyler said.

“Yes, your mom has a demon wearing her meat suit to the market.” Dean said irritated.

“Why?” Tyler asked shocked.

“All we know is that the demons need blood.” Caroline said.

“Blood? What the hell for?” Tyler questioned, his eyes searching the room for answers.

“Again, we have no idea but we are trying to devise a plan to capture the leader and find out.” Stefan said. 

“HELP!” a shrill voice screamed outside the boarding house. “HELP ME! PLEASE!” Stefan, Damon, Sam and Dean all ran toward the door. Stefan swung it open and Mrs. Lockwood stumbled inside.

“Mom?” Tyler said joining them in the hallway.

“Oh Tyler. I'm so happy you're ok.” she said hugging him tightly.

“What the hell?” Dean whispered to Sam.

“I don't know.” Sam whispered back. 

“No seriously, what the hell?” Dean asked. 

“I don't know Dean.” Sam said slightly lowering his sawed off.

“She crossed the salt line.” Stefan said turning to face the Winchesters.

“I noticed.” Dean said. The other three followed him back into the study where everyone was crowed around Mrs. Lockwood. She was shivering and drinking a glass of a bronze drink. “Christo.” Dean said standing in front of her. 

“What?” she asked her eyes wet.

“Nothing.” Dean said sharing a look with Sam.

“What happened Mom?” Tyler asked as he sat beside the brown hair woman.

“I don't know. I woke up outside the door.” she answered. “I remember that they wanted you.” 

“Who?” Sam asked, his eyes soft.

“Tyler.” she answered.

“What would they want with him?” Damon asked. 

“It doesn't make any sense.” Ric said.

“Hey.” Matt Donovan's voice said as he entered into the room. “Uh Jeremy sent me.”

“We're a little busy here Matt.” Damon said shooting his eyebrows high on his forehead.

“Yeah well Jeremy told me about the plan you guys had, that failed and I had an idea.” Matt said.

“What is it?” Sam asked. 

“Why do we care?” Damon asked. “It's probably as stupid as Jeremy's.”

“It wasn't Jeremy's idea, it was mine.” Matt said irritation showing in his voice.

“Because that makes it stellar.” Damon said rolling his eyes.

“I need some air.” Mrs. Lockwood said. 

“Use Tyler as bait.” Matt said when she exited the room. 

“Why?” Damon asked.

“I heard Mrs. Lockwood say that the demons wanted Tyler so use him to get to the secret hiding place and go in a do what you need to do.” Matt explained.

“That's actually a good idea.” Sam said. 

“We'll do it tonight.” Dean said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” they all heard Mrs. Lockwood scream outside. 

“What the fuck?” Damon said as they all ran to the open front door. Standing there with a sinister grin was Mrs. Lockwood. 

“Thanks for keeping the meat suit warm.” she said with a smile, her eyes turning black. Before anyone could grab her she was gone.

“Fuck!” Dean yelled. “I'm so sick of this shit. We're doing this tonight.” he said slamming the door shut.

 

 

 


	8. No one likes a dick Tyler

Tyler walked around the Mystic Grille all night long. He shot some pool, talked to people and just waited for the night to fall.

"Tyler?" Matt said from behind the bar.

"Yeah?"

"Are you worried?"

"No. I'm a Hybrid." Tyler said with a smile.

"We'll all be there." Matt said returning the smile.

"Thanks." Tyler said. "Well, I better go."

"See ya later." Matt said, wiping the counter down. Tyler pulled his keys out of his pocket and exited the Grille. As he walked across the pitch black parking lot, the lights began to flicker. He took a deep breath and continued toward his car.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tyler screamed and he was consumed by black smoke.

* * *

 

"Wake up Tyler." his mother's voice said. She sounded distant. "Come on." she said slapping him across the face. His eyes popped open and his mother was standing in front of him her eyes black with a devilish smile on her face.

"What the hell is happening?" Tyler asked grunting as he struggled against his restraints. He glanced around and he realized that he was in his late father's study. "How did I get here? Why am I chained up?"

"You were careless." Carol answered, her hands running along the chains that were attached to Tyler's wrists and ankles that led all the way to the floor.

"What?"

"Lily couldn't wait to see you, so we had to find you and bring you here" she whispered in his ear.

"Is this him?" Liz Forbes said as she entered into the study.

"Yeah, he's all ready for you." Carol said exiting the room.

"Tyler Lockwood." Liz said seductively. "You are a looker." She said as she came into view. She looked different. She had on a low cut tank top, low rise skinny jeans and knee boots. Her make-up was very clubby.

"What do you want with me? And why am I chained up." Tyler asked.

"You're chained up just in case you try to wolf out on me and what I want with you is what you've got on the inside." she said leaning close to him running her index finger along his jaw line.

"What are you talking about?" he said still trying to get away.

"I'm sorry you have to die." she whispered in his ear. "We could have had a lot of fun." she said licking the side of his face. He jerked his head away and she laughed. She walked over to the desk and grabbed a large metal bowl and a small sharp knife.

* * *

 

"Is everybody ready?" Dean whispered into his walkie-talkie.

"Yeah." Cassie answered.

"Yeah." Sam chirped in. Before they left the boarding house they decided to break into three groups. Dean, Alaric and Elena were team one and they were going in through the front of the house. Sam, Caroline, Stefan and Jeremy were the second team and they were coming in through the back patio and on team three was Cassie, Matt, Damon and Bonnie; They were coming in through the side door.

"Let's hit it." Dean whispered. On the order, everyone stealthy approached the house. Each group took about twenty steps and stopped.

"We're in position." Cassie said.

"Us too." Sam said.

"Roger that." Dean said into the walkie. He nodded to Ric and Elena and they nodded back. "Come and get us you black eyed bitches!" Within seconds there was a swarm of demons on the front steps of the Lockwood house. The charged the three of them and Elena was the first one to shoot.

"You just shot Mrs. Ellis." Ric said with a laugh.

"I know. She gave me an F on a science project once." Elena said with a smile as she reloaded her gun. Ric and Dean laughed as they shot and reloaded and moved toward the house. They could hear gunshots in the house as they reached the porch.

"Dean!" Sam called out. "Dean!"

"Go." Ric called out to Dean. "Go. We've got it covered." Dean nodded and ran inside.

"He's down the hall." Bonnie yelled as she shot her gun. Dean ran down the hallway and found Sam ramming his shoulder into a closed door.

"Help me." Sam said setting his gun down and grabbing a heavy statue. Dean placed his gun down as well and grabbed the top of the statue and they rammed into the door.

"You!" Lily yelled, knife held above her head. She dropped it and opened her mouth but before she could smoke out Sam slid a burlap sack that was covered in sigils over her head. He tied rope that was soaked in salt and holy water around her and dragged her out of the room.

"You ok?" Dean asked as he unchained Tyler.

"Yeah but you guys took long enough." Tyler said as leaned down and unchained his ankles.

"No one likes a dick Tyler." Dean said handing him the extra sawed off out of Sam's duffel. "Let's head out." Dean said into the walkie. Ric, Jeremy and Matt had wrangled all of the other demons into the living room and Elena laid down a salt line. She left a space open for Damon and Stefan who were dragging the shot demons into the room. "You ready?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Stefan said as they watched Elena complete the salt line.

"I salted the other door and the windows in there." Elena said.

"Awesome let's go." Dean said following them out and closing the front door behind him.

* * *

 

"Well isn't this cozy?" Lily said as they pulled the burlap sack off of her head. She was in the basement of the boarding house tied to a chair underneath a devil's trap. The door was wide open and everyone was looking in.

"Shut up bitch." Dean said. "What do you want with Tyler Lockwood?"

"Ask me nicely." she said with a crooked smile.

"The sooner you answer me the sooner we can send you back to Hell." Dean said leaning over her chair.

"Yeah like that's incentive." she laughed.

"Sammy." Dean said leaning away from her.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omni satanica potestas..." Sam began. Lily began growl and fight against her restraints.

"You ready to talk?" Dean asked.

"I can't wait until Lilith peels the skin from your bones." she said cackling. Dean shared a look with Sam .

"Omnis legio, et secta diabolica..."

"AAAAAHHHH! Stop!" Lily screamed.

"Ergo draco maledicte et sectio..."

"PLEASE!" she screamed. Dean held his hand up to stop Sam.

"Talk bitch." Dean said angrily.

"How are things on the brother front?" she asked panting.

"What?" Dean asked.

"No secrets?" she asked her eyes cutting to Sam. He clenched his jaw and steeled himself for what was coming next. Dean looked at him over his shoulder but didn't speak. "I'm guessing there are  _extra_ _curriculars_  going on." she said with a sinister laugh.

"Tell us what you wanted with Tyler Lockwood!" Dean yelled.

"Only if you ask Sammy about Ruby." she said with a crooked smile, her eyes locked on Sam's.

"What about Ruby, Sam?" Dean questioned.

"Nothing. There is nothing to tell." Sam said, his jaws still locked.

"He's lying." Lily said in a sing songy voice. Dean was looking at Sam.

'You know she's lying Dean." Sam said.

"Yeah I do." Dean said pulling the knife out of the back of his belt.

"I'm not afraid of you up here Dean." she said eying the knife.

"Really?" he chuckled before he jammed the knife into the top of her shoulder.

"Dean!" Sam yelled pushing him out of the way and pulling the blade out. Dean stormed out of the cell and pushed the crowd out of the way as he made his way back upstairs and the group followed.

"Hey Sammy?" Lily called after him as he turned to leave too. "I've heard about what you can do."

"What are you talking about?" he said walking back over to her.

"I know what's in your pocket boy. I know that this blood running down my shoulder is drowning your senses." she said smugly. "So don't play stupid with me."

"I can't do that." he said through gritted teeth.

"I knew what I told Lilith was right." she said with a laugh.

"What?"

"That she had nothing to worry about. That Sam Winchester was weak."

"I'm not weak."

"Then pull me Sam. Send me to Hell." she said, daring him. Angry, Sam turned his back on her, exited the cell, slammed the door behind him.

 


	9. I have demon blood in me

"Sam?" Caroline said as she stepped outside. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Caroline." he said looking out over the dark lawn.

"Are you sure? I mean that was really intense downstairs." she said stepping up beside him at the brick half wall of the car port.

"I'm ok." he said still not making eye contact with her. "Did you guys get your mom cleaned up?"

"Yeah, Cassie did it." she answered. "How long are you going to let that demon stay in my mom?"

"We're going to save her." Sam said finally looking at her.

"Really, because right now she's tied to a chair in a dirty ass basement dressed like a teenager with a demon inside of her." Caroline said angrily. "Oh and not to mention she has a knife wound in her shoulder."

"I'm sorry about that." Sam said his eyebrows in a tight, straight line.

"Then tell me why did you guys leave her down there?" she yelled.

"Exorcising a demon is a lot of work." he said. "We're doing the best we can."

"Then do better Sam. I need my mom."

"I just want to be careful. I don't know what Lily is doing to your mom. She might not be the same after and the knife  _will_  kill her." Sam said looking at her.

"There's another way." she said, tears in her eyes. "I remember you telling me."

"There is, but..."

"But what?"

"Dean doesn't like it, remember?"

"Will it save my mom?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Then do it." she said. "I don't give a shit about what Dean likes."

"I can't." he said quietly, looking away from her.

"Why not?" she said annoyed. "You just said it would save my mom."

"Caroline, please." Sam said.

"No, get down there and save her,Sam." she said pushing him.

"I can't Caroline. I can't."

"Why not? Tell me."

"Do you remember when you wanted to ask me about my blood?" he asked in a low whisper.

"Yeah."

"It tasted different didn't it?"

"Yeah so what?"

"I have demon blood in me." he blurted out.

"What?" she asked looking at him wide eyed.

"It's a long story but that's why my blood tasted different."

"What does that have to do with the situation at hand?"

"I can save your mom with my mind...because of the demon blood." Sam explained.

"So it gives you superpowers or whatever?" she asked.

"Something like that." he said.

"So what?"

"You don't get it. I can't do this. I can't. Dean would kill me."

"I'm sure he wouldn't kill his brother for saving someone's life. That's stupid." Caroline said. "I'm begging you to do this, Sam. Please."

"Caroline as much as I want to, I can't. I'm out of practice anyway." Sam said, his eyes brimming with tears. "And Ruby is part of the reason I can't do what you're asking me." Caroline sighed.

"Who is that?" she asked as they watched a muscle car pull into the drive way.

"Shit." Sam said brushing past her.. "What are you doing here?" he asked as the driver got out of the car.

"I came to warn you." Ruby said.

"About what?" Sam asked as he watched Caroline walk toward them.

"Lilith is coming for here Lily." she said. "I can't believe you were stupid enough to bring her here."

"There wasn't another option." Sam said.

"Yes there was and you know it." Ruby said.

"Who are you?" Caroline asked once she was standing in front of the short dark hair woman.

"Ruby. Who are you, Barbie?" Ruby asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Caroline and you need to go." she said as she stepped in front of Sam. Ruby's eyes flashed from Caroline to Sam.

"Sam, if you need more. Call me. I'll try to meet you, but I'm getting out of this town." she said getting back into her car. "And you if you and your brother are smart, you'll do the same." she turned the engine over and sped out of the half moon driveway.

"That was Ruby?" Caroline asked turning to look at Sam.

"Yes." he answered his face tense. His lips in a tight line.

"Forget her." she said. "I need you to focus on my mom."

"Caroline, will you leave me alone?"

"What?" she asked shocked. "No! Not until you tell me how you're going to save my mom."

"Caroline!" Sam yelled. "Go inside and don't tell anyone that Ruby was here." she was so surprised that he was yelling at her. That his face was so intense. "GO!"

"Fine. Go to hell Sam!" she yelled as she ran back inside. When he heard the door slam shut, he ran to the blackness at the end of the driveway.

"What's going on with you and blondie?" Ruby asked as he closed the car door.

"Shut up Ruby. Just tell me what you heard." he said rolling his eyes.

"All I know, is that after Lilith heard that Lily got captured, she started heading straight here." Ruby said turning to face him.

"I can't leave town yet." Sam said.

"You have to pull Lily Sam."

"I can't do that."

"I know, you're getting flabby. You need to stay strong."

"You think I don't know that Ruby? You think I don't know that at the end of damn day all of this is going be to up to me?" Sam asked his voice angry. "I know what I have to do ok."

"Then suck it up and do it."

"Not until I have to. I don't need it."

"You don't think that Lilith coming to put your insides on the outside is a big enough deal to do it?" she asked. He kneaded his eyebrows together but remained silent. "I'm sorry Sammy. I know that this is hard for you to deal with but Lilith is not going to stop hunting you."

"I know." he said softly.

"You have to kill her Sam. You have to send Lily back to Hell and kill Lilith." she said caressing his cheek. "I have something for you." she reached down under her seat and pulled out a metal flask with a cursive R engraved on the front. "It's full. I know that the other one won't be enough and I want you to be ready."

"Thanks." he said taking the flask from her. "I better go."

"Be careful. Call me later. I'll let you know what I find out about Lilith." she said before pulling away. Sam watched her lights disappear. He reached into his inside pocket and pulled out the the long thin flask that Ruby had given him earlier. He place the larger one in the pocket and gripped the smaller one. He looked up toward the boarding house.

_"You don't have any other choice, Sam."_ he thought to himself as he ran his hand through his hair.  _"You know that Dean isn't strong enough and Lilith is on the war path. You need to be ready."_  he looked down at the the silver thing in his hand. He took a deep breath, unscrewed the lid and downed the thick liquid inside.

 


	10. You know what Damon, you talk a lot of shit about people when really you're the biggest dick I've ever met and that's saying something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 2 more chapter and then this one is done! Yay! When I get this up, Look for the final installment of Sammy, the Witch and the Badass: The Final Journey.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> COMMENTS = LOVE!

"Where were you?" Damon asked Sam as he entered into the living room.

"Outside." Sam said taking the flask out of his coat and putting it in his back pocket.

"There is something different about you." Damon said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You look different."

"Whatever." Sam said rolling his eyes.

"You and your brother are exactly alike." Damon muttered.

"You know what Damon, you talk a lot of shit about people when really you're the biggest dick I've ever met and that's saying something." Sam said angrily. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe people treat you like a bitch because you are one?" he said before he left the room.

"Hey, you ok?" Ric asked as Sam passed him in the hallway.

"Yes." Sam grunted.

"Really? Because you were just all over Damon."

"Don't talk to me about Damon." Sam said. "He has a girlfriend but yet he spends every moment with my brother's girlfriend and then he wants to be surprised when people call him a dick."

"It's not like that between Cassie and Damon." Ric said.

"Are we done?" Sam asked as he made his way toward the stairs.

"Sam, wait." Ric said grabbing Sam's arm.

"Don't touch me." Sam yelled, pushing Ric down onto the chaise in the hallway.

"Hey Sam." Stefan said as he came around the corner. "Come outside with me."

"No. I'm going upstairs." Sam said.

"No, come on." Stefan said waving him along. Sam let out a deep breath and followed Stefan outside. Stefan was sitting on the lawn. "So what is it?"

"What?" Sam asked taking a sit beside the younger Salvatore.

"Heroin? Oxycontin?" Stefan asked. Sam was silent. "For me it's human blood."

"Oh." Sam said quietly. His arms wrapped around his knees.

"Yeah, so what is it for you?" Sam was silent. "You can tell me Sam. I won't tell anyone. I promise."

"Demon blood." Sam answered.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I'm not addicted to it." Sam said.

"You don't think so?" Stefan asked.

"No. I don't need it. It's not something I want all the time." Sam said. "It's just...I have a job to do and it's a necessity in order for me to do that job."

"Is it really though Sam?"

"Yes."

"It makes you feel differently, right?" Stefan asked.

"Well yeah, but eating a banana can make you feel differently." Sam said.

"Ok, well let me guess." Stefan said looking Sam in the eye. "It makes you feel invincible, faster, more cunning, smarter?" Sam looked away. Yes, it did those things but those feelings didn't matter because it was making him stronger. Strong enough to kill Lilith. "Listen I know what you're going through."

"No you don't." Sam said quietly.

"Let me tell you a story." Stefan began. "In 1902, I met two teenage girls, they were probably about 17 or 18. Anyway, I compelled them to take me home with them."

"So?" Sam asked.

"Margret and William Thornton and their three daughters, Quinn, Judith and Mary from Rochester, New York." Stefan said, looking off in to the dark night.

"Wait, I know those names." Sam said. "Rochester, 1902. Those are the name of the Rochester Five. I read about that in my dad's journal."

"I'm sure you did." Stefan said, his eyes brimming with tears.

"The family were all killed and placed in the sitting room but when the police touched them to wake them, their bodies fell apart." Sam said.

"I'm not proud of that." Stefan said, wiping the tears from his eyes. "But I am aware that it was the human blood that caused me to do it. I'm not a vicious person, but human blood turns me into a Ripper."

"A ripper?" Sam questioned. "I don't understand."

"I rip the bodies of my victims apart but my humanity causes me to feel guilt about my crimes. That's why I placed them back together." Stefan explained. "I kept a list of my victims names. I had to. I needed to be reminded of all of the heinous things that I did to them. I hurt them and that is my burden to bare."

"I'm not hurting anyone Stefan." Sam said.

"Yes you are."

"Who? Ric? I'm sure he's ok."

"No. Dean, Bobby, Cassie, Caroline, your parents memory, anybody who has ever cared about you and most importantly yourself." Stefan said. Sam kneaded his eyebrows together. He clenched his jaw and ran his hand through his hair as he sat in thought. "I'm just saying, you should think about the consequences of the blood and the affects that your drinking it has." Sam remained silent. "I'll see you in the morning." Stefan said as he got off of the ground.

"Yeah." Sam muttered.  _"The only way I'm hurting them is by keeping all this a secret, but I have to. They would try to keep me from doing what I have to do to kill Lilith and I have to stop her. Dean is not strong enough to do this. Not since he's come back from Hell. He's different. I know he's not as strong as he used to be."_  Sam thought as he sat in the darkness.  _"Once I get closer to being strong enough and I find Lilith, I'll tell them."_  Sam thought. He leaned up and pulled the flask out of back pocket. "It's almost over, Sam. You're almost strong enough." he said aloud to himself as he unscrewed the lid of the metal container. "It's almost over." he said before took a drink. He closed his eyes as he felt the thick liquid slide down this throat.

 


	11. You've been using your freaky ESP stuff?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one more chapter but I wanna see what you guys think about the story so far. I really hope that you enjoyed this and that you all read Sammy, the Witch and the Badass, part one of this story and that you are all geared up for the final installment of the STWBA saga: The Final Journey.
> 
> This is yet another SamxCaroline sex scene. This time Sam got a little ratchet. Forgive him, ya'll but I promise he'll light your cigarette afterward. Just sayin'!
> 
> And as always, COMMENTS = LOVE!

* * *

"Go away." Sam said to the knock on his door. "Go away." he said when it came again.

"No." Caroline's voice said as she pushed the door open.

"Not now Caroline." he said over his shoulder at her.

"Yes. Right now." She said shutting the door behind her. "What's going on with you Sam?"

"Nothing." he said busying his hands so that he wouldn't have to look at her.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" she asked. He glanced at her. Her lips were in an angry line and her arms folded tightly across her chest.

"You can believe whatever you want ." he said, finally turning to completely face her.

"You know what? I am so sick of guys. All of you act like little girls. Well, I'm done with that. Caroline Forbes has a lot of things going on in her life. She so doesn't need to have a bunch of guys around that just complicate her already complicated life." she said throwing her hands in the air.

"Caroline..."

"No. I'm not finished." she interrupted. "You tell me about your past, you tell me secrets, make me promises and then you fuck me and now all of sudden when you're yelling at people and pushing people around, having super secret meetings on the front lawn with Stefan and not at all acting like Sam, I'm supposed to just "believe whatever I want"." she said using air quotes. "That's bullshit and you know it."

"You wouldn't understand." Sam said. "You're not the only one with a complicated life."

"I didn't say that I was. Listen Sam, we haven't known each other that long and we have this really strong connection and I love that but if you're going to start acting like...this, then I don't want to be around you anymore." she said walking toward him.

"Well as soon as we exorcise Lily I'm gone so..problem solved." he said.

"That's really nice Sam." she said tears in her eyes.

"Caroline..."

"No. I think you're done talking." she said. "If that's the way you want it, fine." she said pushing him. "You get your ass downstairs and you get that thing out of my mom and leave." she said hitting him in the chest.

"Caroline..."

"No. Go down there and do what you promised me, Sam." she said her fists still hitting his solid chest. "Do it!" she yelled. Her fists coming more frequently and more powerful.

"Caroline." Sam said grabbing her arms. "We can't do it tonight."

"Let go of me and why not?" she said jerking away from him.

"We don't know what Lily is doing to you mom physically. We don't want to put to much stress on her body at one time." Sam explained.

"Great." she said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry." he said grabbing her shoulders. "Look at me." he said. Caroline kept her eyes glued to the floor.

"Why?"

"I want you to look at me when I tell you this." Sam said softly. She slowly lifted her head and her eyes met his. "There is still so much you don't know about me and the fact that we are having this conversation is my fault."

"What's that mean?"

"I mean we're here to do a job. I shouldn't have come here and hooked up with you and connected with you."

"Wow." she said shrugging out of his grip. "I'm just gonna go." she said slowly backing away toward the door.

"You didn't let me finish."

"I think you said it all." she said.

"Stop, Caroline." he said pushing the door shut just as she opened it. He pressed his chest against her back. "I was saying I shouldn't have come here and done those things because I know that at the end of the day. I would be leaving. That I would be hurting you and I never wanted to do that."

"Well it's too late for that." she said quietly.

"I know." he said, lowering his head to whisper in her ear. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Then don't hurt me Sam." Caroline said turning to face him, her back against the door.

"The way my life is, I don't see any other way." Sam said. His forehead was against hers and their breathing became ragged. Sam slipped his other arm around her waist and kissed her deeply.

"Wait." she said breaking their kiss. "Should I be worried..."

"Don't." he whispered to her.

"I have to know."

"No. She's nothing." she stood on her tip toes and kissed him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He wrapped his left arm tightly around her waist and his right hand, in a fist, had her blonde hair wrapped around it. He carried her across the room and she giggled as he threw her down on the bed. Sam made quick precise movements. Caroline moaned as his callused hand moved under her shirt and around to her back, where he expertly unhooked her bra with one hand. He pulled her shirt and bra over her head. He quickly lowered his head sucked her dusky nipple into his mouth. His other hand kneading her breasts and pinching the nipple. She arched her back and pushing her nipple further into his mouth. Sam switched sides and began lashing his tongue at the other nipple while his hands were busy opening her pants.

"Lift up." he whispered, pulling his mouth away from her breast. Caroline did as she was told and raised her hips off the bed. Getting to his knees. Sam placed his fingers inside of her jeans and slid them down her slender legs, right along with her flats. He spread her legs and his long fingers caressed the ever growing wet spot on her panties. He lifted her with one arm and propped her up against the pillows. She leaned up and gave him a hot and fiery kiss. Sam laid beside her and continued to kiss her. Caroline broke the kiss and pulled Sam's smedium t-shirt off of his massive body.

He pulled her close to him as he began to slid his hand down her stomach. Caroline began to wriggle beneath his touch. His hand continued on the path it was on and it cover her panty coverage crotch. She moved her hips toward him. He moved his hand back to her bellybutton and he felt her pulling on the belt loops of his jeans. Sam smiled to himself. This time when he slid his hand down he went inside of her panties. Caroline gasped when he fingers brushed past her clit.

"Oh God." she moaned when she felt two of his large fingers slid into her wet folds. He worked his fingers deep inside of her wet pussy. Moving them in and out and she bucked her hips giving him more access. They both found a rhythm. She screamed louder as she felt her walls constricting around his fingers.

Sam shoved his fingers in faster and deeper.

"Sam!" she exclaimed as he suddenly pulled his fingers out.

"Be patient." his husky voice said. He kissed her deeply and stood up. He pulled his jeans and boxers down at one time. Caroline smiled crookedly that his rigid cock that was long and thick. He armed himself with a condom. Climbing back on the bed, he grabbed her panties and slid them off and threw them across the room. He spread her legs and placed one on each of his shoulders. He slid his cock against her clit and watched her body shiver. He gently rubbed the head along her opening.

"Fuck!" she screamed when he suddenly slammed himself inside of her. Sam slide his legs out of under him so that he could sit on the bed. With his legs on either of her sides he pulled her into his arms. Caroline kissed him passionately. Sam wrapped her blonde hair around his fist, and as he slammed into her hard, he pulled her back and kissed and bit her neck. She moaned and pushed her hips toward him. He laid back and his head and shoulders were hanging off the bed. She straddled him and raised and lowered herself on his throbbing cock.

"Yes! Fuck! Yes Caroline!" Sam cried when she lowered her pussy on him and swiveled her hips in a circle. He sat up, and with his cock still inside of her, he flipped her over so that she was on her knees. With one hand wrapped in her hair again and his other wrapped around her playing with her clit, Sam pumped into her hard, deep and fast.

"Sam! Sam!" Caroline screamed out as she began to cum on his cock that was still filling her so completely. Never slowing his pace, Sam leaned down and bit her shoulder. Pounding her pussy from behind, he moaned when she screamed and he felt her cum again. Sam playfully pulled her hair and continued to fuck her.

"God Caroline! You're so tight!" he groaned his other hand gripping on of her ass cheeks. His cock began to throb and slammed it into her harder.

"Sam! Sam! I can't!" she cried. "I can't cum again." She knew she was lying because she could feel her orgasm building as he pumped in and out of her. Sam was silent. He savored the feeling of her pussy walls milking his cock. They screamed at the same time as he pushed his cock to the hilt inside of pussy and they came together.

* * *

 

When Sam awoke the next morning, Caroline was standing in the floor wearing his t-shirt. She was holding something.

"What are you doing?" he asked propping himself up.

"What is this?" she asked showing him the open flask in her hand.

"Where did you get that?" he asked as he stepped into his boxers.

"I was moving your jeans and this fell out of the pocket." she said. "What is this?" he snatched it away from her.

"It's nothing." he muttered, closing the lid.

"I tasted it." she said.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"It tastes almost like your blood."

"Caroline you should go."

"Why do you have demon blood in a flask, Sam?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Why are opening things that don't belong to you?" he asked angrily.

"Because I thought it was like whiskey or something Sam. How was I supposed to know you had that?" she yelled.

"Just go Caroline. I've gotta get ready so Dean and I can get rid of Lily." he said opening his door for her, his jaw clenched.

"Sam, look, just tell me why you have so much?" she asked. "You said you only needed it to do that thing that Dean doesn't like but that you wouldn't do that, so excuse me for not understanding what's going on."

"Nothing is going on Caroline. I just want you to leave." he said. She grabbed her clothes and exited the room.

"Fuck!" Sam yelled. He plopped down on the bed, flask in hand. He flipped it over in his hands a few times before he twisted the cap and downed some of the red liquid inside. He laid back as he felt the blood give his body a boost. As he laid there a memory crept into the forefront of his mind.

_Right after Dean, had gotten out of Hell. He and Bobby came to his motel to see see him. They were reunited. The Winchesters and after they talked and realized that Sam hadn't been the one who raised Dean, Bobby suggested they take a trip to see a physic he knew, Pamela Barnes. During the car ride they made small talk until Dean changed the tone of the conversation._

_"There's still one thing that bothering me." Dean said glancing at his brother in the passenger seat._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Yeah, that night that I bit it. Or got bit." Dean chuckled. "How'd you make it out? I thought Lilith was gonna kill you."_

_"She tried. She couldn't." Sam said._

_"What do you mean, she couldn't?"_

_"She fired this, like, burning light at me. And...it didn't leave a scratch. Like I was immune or something."_

_"Immune?"_

_"Yeah. Heh. I don't know who was more surprised, her or me." Sam said with a sigh. "She left pretty fast after that."_

_"Huh." Dean said with a brief pause. "What about Ruby? Where's she?"_

_"Dead, or in Hell." Sam lied. He kept a straight face, making sure Dean didn't suspect any differently. There was another pause between the brothers before Dean spoke again._

_"You've been using your freaky ESP stuff?" he asked._

_"No." Sam said looking him in the eye but lying again._

_"You sure about that?" Dean questioned. "I mean now that you've got immunity, whatever the hell that is...just wondering what other weirdo crap you got going on."_

_"Nothing, Dean." Sam said exasperated. "Look, you didn't want me to go down that road, so I didn't go down that road. It was practically your dying wish."_

_"Yeah, well, let's keep it that way." Dean said focusing on the road. Sam looked away. He was slightly ashamed of the fact that he was lying to Dean but he knew that if he knew the truth it would be worse. The lie was saver for their relationship. Sam knew what he was doing was saving people. He just had to wait for the right moment to tell him the truth._

"It's almost over Sam." he whispered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italicized words are verbatim from Supernatural, (which I do NOT own).


	12. With the turn of the key and the rumble of the engine, the boys set off on the two lane blacktop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys. The last chapter. I hope you guys have enjoyed this story. There is one more story in the Sammy, the Witch and the Badass saga called The Final Journey. You'll find out about Klaus and Lilith and how everything ties together. 
> 
> So, read, enjoy, tell your friends...
> 
> And as always, COMMENTS and KUDOS = LOVE!

"You ready Sammy?" Dean asked knocking on Sam's door.

"Yeah." he answered opening it. "You look like hell."

"Yeah well if you were up all night fighting with your girlfriend you would too." Dean said yawning.

Damon?"

"Among other things." Dean said as they descended the stairs. "Anyway, you ready to do this?"

"Yeah."

"I told Caroline to stay up here and to try to turn off her vampy hearing." Dean said pointing to his ears.

"Good idea, man." Sam said.

"You ok?"

"What? Oh yeah. Just I'm with you on wanting to get out of here."

"Why? I thought you and Caroline had something."

"We did. We do. I don't know. It's complicated man and I'd rather not talk about it right now." Sam said as he grabbed some holy water and salt that were placed at the bottom of the steps that led to the basement.

"Alright." Dean said with a chuckle.

"Sam? Dean? Is that you?" Lily's voice rang out from the cell. "I hope so because the service in this place is appalling."

"Shut up bitch." Dean said as he wrenched the door open.

"Are you always this hostile in the morning?" she asked with a crooked smile.

"Are you always this...evil in the morning?" Dean asked, smiling. He was proud of himself for coming up with a come back but when he looked at Sam and he had one eyebrow cocked his smile fell.

"Can we just get this over with?" Lily asked. "I've got things to do."

"Tell me what you want with Tyler Lockwood?" Dean asked.

"Me personally. Nothing. He's delicious but I don't need him." Lily answered.

"Then why does Lilith want him?" Sam asked.

"Come on boys, you know this one." Lily said with a wicked smile. "Creatures that go bump in the night join forces to take out douchebags like you."

"So this is all about us?" Sam questioned, his lips in a thin line.

"Ding, ding, ding! Give the moose a muffin." Lily said. Sam and Dean share a look. They thought that Lilith's endgame was to raise Lucifer from his cage.

"What does any of this have to do with us?" Dean yelled.

"Tyler Lockwood is the only way to stop you morons." Lily said. "You don't seem to stay dead and you're always so heavily protected."

"You're not making any sense." Dean yelled again.

"Figure it out, G.E.D.." she said rolling her eyes.

"Tell us why Tyler is the key." Sam said.

"No way." she said. Dean threw holy water on her and she screamed as it burned her skin. "You're going to have to do better than that."

"Sammy." Dean said as he doused her again.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immudus spiritus..." Sam recited. Lily began to buck again her restraints.

"You gonna tell us?" Dean asked getting in her face.

"Why would I do that?" she said panting.

"Because either way, you're going to Hell." Dean said, as he looked at Sam. Sam nodded and continued with the exorcism.

"Omni satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, et secta diabolica..."

"Wait!" Lily screamed "Wait, please." she said trying to catch her breath.

"Feeling that Hellfire?" Dean asked.

"I'll tell you want they want that boy for." she said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"They want his blood." she said.

"Why?" Sam questioned.

"It gives her an advantage." Lily answered.

"Against me and Dean?" Sam asked.

"No, nimrod." she said shaking her sweaty head. "The advantage she need to break seals."

"We'll stop her." Dean said snarling.

"Ha! You two? She will literally eat you for lunch." Lily said with a chuckle. "You are nothing to her."

"She doesn't know who she's dealing with." Dean said. "Finish this Sammy." he said walking to the back of the cell.

"Ergo draco maledicte et sectio..." Sam recited.

"Stop!" she screamed.

"Ergo draco maledicte et legio secta diabolica..."

"I gave you what you wanted!" she cried.

"Ut Ecclésiam tuam secúra tibi fácias servire libertáte..."

"AAAAARRRRRRHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Te rogámus..."

"I'LL SEE YOU HELL BOYS!" Lily cackled, still trying to free her body from the salt and holy water soaked ropes.

"Audi nos!" Sam yelled. Lily threw her head back and a screamed tore from Liz Forbes as she smoked out of her body and flamed out as she reached the devil's trap on the ceiling.

"Is she alright?" Dean asked quietly.

"I don't know." Sam whispered. He took a step toward her and Liz let out a deep gasp.

"Where am I?" she asked looking around. "Who are you? Why am I tied up?" she asked struggling against the ropes.

"I'm Sam and that's my brother Dean." Sam said as he cut her bonds.

"Why am I dressed like this?" she demanded. "Where is my daughter?" But before either of the brothers could answer she bolted out of cell and up the basement stairs. "Caroline? Are you here? Caroline?"

"Mom?" Caroline called as she met her mom in the hallway. "Oh my god Mom!" she said as she ran into her mom's arms.

"What is going on?" she asked her daughter as she embraced her tightly.

"It's a long story." Caroline said examining her. "Are you ok? How do you feel?"

"I'm ok. Actually, I'm starving." she said. Caroline walked hand in hand with her mom to the kitchen. Stefan was waiting for the Winchesters once they reached the top of the stairs.

"So it's finished?" he asked.

"Yeah. Lily is gone." Sam answered.

"Thank you." Stefan said. "So what did you find out?"

"They want that Lockwood kid's blood." Dean answered. "But that could be a lie. We don't really know."

"Well how are we supposed to find out for sure?" Stefan asked.

"Well, we'll keep track of Lilith and we'll keep you posted." Dean said.

"Sam?" Caroline said.

"Yeah."

"Can I talk to you. Alone?"

"Yeah, sure." he said walking outside with her.

"Thank you for what you did." she said hugging him.

"You don't have to thank me."

"Yes I do. You saved my mom. I owe you that much." she said. "So you're gonna be leaving soon."

"Yeah, like first thing." he answered.

"Well, in case I don't see you..." she said as she got on her tip toes and kissed him deeply. "Be safe." she said breaking their kiss.

"I will." he whispered. She smiled at him and went back into the house.

* * *

 

"I'm gonna head out." Cassie said as she entered her and Dean's room.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm leaving." she said sitting down on the bed beside the bag he was packing.

"Why?"

"Because I want to do this with you Dean. I want to save the world and make sure that 6 billion people live, but I can't do that and be with you 24/7."

"Why not?"

"Because over the next couple of months you are going to be dealing with a lot and the last you need is to have your girlfriend fighting with you about stupid shit like flirting with other girls, or why I was flirting with other guys." she said. "I mean, in comparison it seems a little..."

"Petty." he finished for her.

"Yeah."

"I don't want you to go Cassie." he said sitting down beside her. She grabbed his hand. "I'm going to need you."

"And I'm sure I'm going to need you but I'm only a phone call away." she said softly.

"Yeah I know."

"I'll see you later." she said. She leaned over and kissed him passionately. He pulled her close and deepen it. "I love you Dean Winchester." she whispered after breaking the kiss.

"I love you too, Cassie Robinson." he whispered back. She rose from the bed, grabbed her bag that was beside the door and without another look back, she was gone.

* * *

 

"You guys heading out?" Stefan asked as Sam set his duffel and backpack by the front door.

"Yeah." Sam said clearing his throat.

"Well, thank you again for helping us out." Stefan said.

"Yeah you're welcome."

"Listen, if you ever need to talk, you can call me. I'm here for you."

"I know. Thanks man." Sam said shaking Stefan's outstretched hand.

"See ya later." Stefan said as Sam opened the door and headed toward the car.

"Yeah, be good." Sam called over his shoulder. He popped the trunk and threw his stuff inside.

"Sam?" he heard Caroline's voice say.

"Yeah?" he answered peeking around the lid of the trunk at her.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm really glad that I met you and even though it was because my mom had a demon in her, I'm still happy it happened." she said. "I know that you probably think that I'm just this huge slut because I slept with you after only really knowing you for a few days but I felt really connected to you and I don't think that a girl should be called a slut if she..." she continued but Sam interrupted with a kiss.

"I don't think that Caroline." he said moving away. He pulled her into a tight hug. He kissed the top of her head and took in her scent. He placed each of his hands on either side of her face and made her look him in the eye. "I'm going to miss you." he whispered as he fought back tears.

"I'm going to miss you too." she said crying. He gently wiped the tears from her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her passionately and deep. She moaned in to his mouth before she pulled herself away from him. "Goodbye Sam." she said before she disappeared inside of house.

"Hey, Caroline ok?" Dean asked joining Sam at the trunk.

"What?" he said blinking his tears away. "Oh yeah, she's ok."

"Are you?" Dean asked slamming the trunk shut.

"Yeah, let's go." Sam said walking toward his side.

"We can stay a few more days." Dean said across the roof.

"No." Sam said staring up at the boarding house. "Let's go." he said climbing into the car.

"Ok." Dean said to himself. He gave the Salvatore boarding house one last look before he got into the car. With the turn of the key and the rumble of the engine, the boys set off on the two lane blacktop.

**XXXX 5 Months Later XXXX**

"Hello?" Bonnie said answering her cell phone.

"Bonnie? It's Jamie. Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm at the Salvatores. Why?"

"I need to see you." he said.

"I'll be here all day." she said. "Is Abby ok?"

"Yeah, she's fine." he said. "Um, I'm outside."

"What?"

"I just assumed that you would be here."

"Oh." she said walking toward the door. She opened it and her half-brother stood there. He hung up his phone and smiled at her.

"Hey, Bonnie."

"Hey, come in." she said pushing the door open. He took a step forward but was blocked by an invisible wall. "What's wrong?"

"Um, could you come out here?" he asked looking down at the rug.

"No, I can't really talk right now." she said slamming the door shut.

"Bonnie!" he yelled as he pounded on the door. "Bonnie! Open up! I know you're still there!"

"Go away Jamie!" Bonnie yelled back. He just kept pounding on the door and calling her name.

"What the hell is going on?" Matt asked as he walked into the hallway and saw Bonnie with her back pressed against the door.

"Jamie's outside."

"Let him in." he said.

"I tried. He couldn't cross the threshold." she said.

"Oh." he said. He moved Bonnie away from the door and opened it. "Hey Jamie, what's up?"

"I need to talk to Bonnie." he said.

"No, I think you better just leave." Matt said. Jamie gave him a crooked smile and a evil stare before he began to cackle. "Go get Damon and Stefan." Matt whispered to Bonnie. When she returned with the Salvatore brothers close behind, Jamie was still laughing.

"Hey Jamie." Damon said pushing the door all the way open. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Bonnie, not that I have to explain myself to you."

"You kinda do." Damon said. "This is my house, so why don't you come inside and you can talk to her."

"No! Send her out." he sneered. Bonnie, Stefan, Damon and Matt all stared at each other. Stefan nodded to Matt, who reached in his back pocket and pulled out a metal flask that Dean had given him. He stealthy opened it and without a word, he splashed the liquid within it onto Jamie. He screamed and his eyes turned black. Stefan slammed the door shut.

"We're fucking calling the Winchesters, aren't we?" Damon asked as he and Stefan pressed their backs against the door. He made eye contact with Bonnie who already had her phone in her hand.

"Hey Dean, it's Bonnie."

 


End file.
